Fires of Purgatory
by QteCuttlfish
Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow were forced to commit the worst violation on his best friend, Will Turner? m/m RAPE
1. Forgive Us Our Trespasses

Title: Fires of Purgatory Part One: Forgive Us Our Trespasses (1/4) WIP  
Author: QteCuttlfish  
Author email: mizbara@yahoo.com   
Rating : R/NC-17  
Type: Angst/Slash/Rape  
Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow were forced to commit the worst violation on his best friend, Will Turner? (m/m RAPE/non-con sex)  
Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean, its characters, and plots belongs to Disney. I do not own any part of them, even though I wish I did…*starts dreaming of owning Jack and Will*   
WARNING: Violence/Rape. That would be why this fic is rated R. If you don't like it, don't read it, as simple as that. Flames will be laughed at, scorned, and otherwise saved to be made fun of at a later time whenever Jack the Monkey decides to play with the evil rainbow-colored plot bunnies again. Seriously though, PLEASE don't read this if you don't like reading about m/m slash or rape! 

Pairing: Jack/Will, mentioned Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Elizabeth, will be Jack/Will/Elizabeth

Authors Notes: 

QteCuttlfish: (_moans with head on desk)_ I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this fic!

Izhlenhari: Hey! Don't you dare blame me for this one! It's all their fault! _(points at the other two)_

Jack the Monkey: _(screeches horribly, causing all three humans to put their hands over their ears)_

QteCuttlfish: Oh yeah, that's right. Lately you've been too busy with your boyfriend to be my Muse. _(glares)_

Izhlenhari: _(wilts)_

QteCuttlfish: _(sighs)_ It's all right though. I'm just glad you're happy, though I need your help with With a Blood-Stained Halo!

Iawen: That's what you've got me for. I can make up for the other two.

QteCuttlfish: _(glares) _Except you encourage Jack to throw evil rainbow-colored plot bunnies at me!

Iawen: _(shrugs)_ What can I say?

QteCuttlfish: _(sticks her tongue out at Iawen)_

Iawen: _(grins in return)_

QteCuttlfish: I give up! _(sighs)_ For everyone who actually reads this, I swear this fic is not my fault. I blame two of my muses, Jack the Monkey for the idea in the first place, and Iawen for continuing with the insanity. Please direct all flames to them, seeing as it is their fault both Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner suffer in this fic. 

Fires of Purgatory

Part One:

Forgive Us Our Trespasses

  
The cold damp was slowly starting to get to him. Usually it wouldn't bother him, being Captain Jack Sparrow and all, but damn it, the man had pulled some mighty underhanded stunts to get him and his cell companion. Jack's sharp-eyed stare captured his companion, whose eyes were still closed, even after hours of standing in that position. Finally, the younger man moaned.

"Jack?" the boy squinted, his voice slurred slightly. "Is that you?"

"Aye, young Will. How ye feelin'?" Jack asked.

"Like something hit me," Will winced.

"That would be our hosts, the late Captain Barbossa's former crew," Jack intoned in his eloquent way.

Will's innocent eyes widened at this news. He was silent for a moment, and Jack studied the whelp carefully. His lovely face was more serious than usual. Jack noted that his clothes were rather dirty, so he figured they must have taken Will directly from the blacksmith forge he now owned. Mr. Brown had died not long after the return to Port Royal. The lad's hair had somehow loosened, and now framed his face, making Will Turner appear much more vulnerable than he really was…_Not to mention more beautiful_—Jack instantly hushed his inner voice. Aye, he found himself attracted to young Will Turner, but he also desired the precocious Miss Swann, now Mrs. Turner, as well. But one and a half years ago, when Fate threw the three together to stop Barbossa, Jack had chosen not to actively pursue either of them. Not that he hadn't been tempted. He was, after all, a pirate.

When he and Elizabeth had been marooned together, before he'd passed out from the rum, he had attempted a dalliance with her. He'd figured he could always blame the rum later. But then the clever minx had given them a means to escape, so it wasn't all bad. Though she'd burned the rum. Which reminded him…she never had properly answered his question. _"Why is the rum gone?"_ He filed that thought away to ask the lady later on.

Directly after the two had rescued him from the hangman's noose in Port Royal, Captain Jack Sparrow had felt a longing only surpassed by his ten year longing for the _Black Pearl_. He'd wanted the pair of them in his bed. But he had known it wasn't meant to be. Not with how respectable they both were…_especially the whelp_, his inner voice helpfully supplied. Ignoring his inner voice, Jack remembered how he had resigned himself to only holding a small piece of each of their hearts, a piece given to good friends, but not lovers.

Jack had returned to Port Royal in disguise for their wedding. He remembered the looks of pure adoration on both the lad and the lass's faces. He'd grinned, congratulating the pair, somehow managing to resist the terrible urge to kidnap them, drag them to the _Black Pearl,_ and keep them as his own. He'd been tempted to, almost overly tempted to; his pirate instincts screaming at him to do it. But for once in his life, he loved Will and Elizabeth more than he loved his selfish desires. Besides, a part of him was still skittish about being in love with any human being after being in love with a ship for so long. And he loved that ship, no doubt about it. Jack had built her with his own two hands, which was how he became a captain at so young an age. The _Black Pearl _had served as his long-lost love for quite a long time…until he'd become mixed up with the whelp and the lass.

"What are they going to do to us?" Will asked Jack, after several moments of silence had passed by.

"I've no idea, lad," Jack shrugged. "They're pirates, mutinous pirates at that. Who knows what they'll think of to do?"

Jack could see the beginnings of panic in the younger man, but watched as he gained a hold of himself. Will was not some cowardly fop. He faced things with courage, often foolhardy, but courage nonetheless.

Jack's thoughts were rudely interrupted as the Bo'sun, a large and very cruel man stormed in, followed by Pintel, Ragetti, and other escaped members of Barbossa's crew of miscreants. Jack idly wondered what they'd do if he invoked the rite of parlay. He shrugged off the thought, seeing as they now had no captain, thanks to him, and weren't inclined to keep to the code anyway. After all, they'd captured a man sleepin' off his rum. But then, had they awakened him, Gibbs would have called it bad luck. 

"'Ello Jack," Pintel grinned maliciously. "'Ow ye doin'? Comfy? We got these 'ere chains 'specially for ye and the whelp."

Ragetti chuckled along with him. 

Will's face darkened in anger, causing Jack's loins to stir. But he showed no sign of it. Instead he silently prayed the boy wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Why have you brought us here?" Will demanded, jerking against the chains.

The crew guffawed loudly, mocking him.

"Revenge," Pintel shrugged. "Why else?"

"And what are you going to do? Kill us?" Will glared.

Once again, the crew laughed.

"Eventually," the Bo'sun spoke up. "But we have something much more fun in mind than just killing ye."

Jack swallowed hard. That didn't bode well.

"Strip him!" the Bo'sun commanded, pointing at Will.

Four pirates walked over to Will. With two holding him, they unchained the lad. They used a knife to cut off his shirt and boots. Then they forcefully removed everything else. Will fought them as best he could, but unarmed against four vicious pirates, he didn't stand a chance.

Anger began boiling inside of Jack as he watched the pirates strip, and then grope Will. All four of the pirates holding him ran their hands over the magnificent body that was Will Turner. Then they re-chained him. Jack's mind desperately tried to think up some kind of plan, any plan to get them out of that situation, but his mind remained blank.

For a few minutes that seemed like an eternity to Will, the pirates let Will shiver in humiliation and cold, appraising the male beauty in front of them. As for Jack, he tried not to look, really he tried, but the sight in front of him was one he had wanted to see in so long. Will's lean but wiry muscles gave testament to his job as a blacksmith and the time he spent practicing with his swords every day. Jack longed to run his hands possessively over the boy's body, marking him as "his". That he couldn't made him want to cry with frustration, and made his cock ache.

Will somehow managed to keep his composure steady.

"Is that all?" he coldly said.

The Bo'sun chuckled. "Nay, whelp, that's not all. But we're gonna show some mercy. After all, ye did break the curse. So we're gonna give ye a choice."

"What sort of choice, mate?" Jack spoke in a low and calm tone of voice, completely at odds to his turbulent emotions.

"Funny ye should ask," Pintel stepped forward.

"Yeah, funny ye should ask," Ragetti repeated.

Pintel glared at the man, who stepped back.

"Ye see Jack Sparrow, it's like this. Either the whelp 'ere is goin' t' be passed around," he ran his slimy hands down Will's chest amid taunts and catcalls. "Or we watch as ye take him."

Horror washed over Jack so thick he thought he would drown. He felt sick as he found his body responding to that announcement. His body wanted to do as the pirate had said, to take the boy, make him his, but his mind rebelled. He loved, yes loved, the whelp! ('Course he loved the lass too.) How could they force this choice? _Because they're mutinous vengeful pirates who hate you_, his inner voice said. But he couldn't hurt one of the two people who meant the world to him. But then again, the thought of any of the other pirates taking _his_ (well, his and Elizabeth's) Will was almost more than Jack could bear. He decided Will would have to choose because he could not.

Will looked deep in thought. Jack could tell he was scared, but he hoped Will would manage to survive this ordeal intact.

"Well boy, what's it t' be?" Pintel said, cackling.

Will froze for a minute. Then he muttered something.

"What?" the Bo'sun snapped.

Will slowly lifted his head to look at the Bo'sun, pride and defiance in his features. "I choose Jack," he practically growled out. 

Oh lad, Jack's thoughts whirled. 

The men grumbled among themselves, but the Bo'sun grinned. He himself unchained Jack, making certain all the other men's pistols were trained on their captives.

"Now Jack, ye are to treat the whelp like ye would any other lover, except ye are to make the best part painful. Shame the boy, Sparrow, or we take 'im anyway," he whispered, for Jack's ears only. He backed away as Jack rubbed feeling back into his wrists. His gaze caught Will's, whose eyes were oddly trusting, but with a strange emotion that seemed a bit like guilt.

"Do I have to take him against the bars?" he somehow calmly asked.

They unchained Will, who was immediately pulled into Jack's arms.

"Are ye sure about this boy? They want ye humiliated," Jack whispered next to Will's ear, all the while licking it.

Will shuddered, in disgust or desire Jack didn't know, but then Will murmured, "Better you than them, Jack. You may be a pirate, but you're a good man."

"Enough of this! Get to the good stuff!" several of the pirates shouted.

Jack swallowed hard. His hands began caressing every inch of the boy's body. He nibbled one of 

his ears, slowly creating a path down Will's neck. His mouth pressed kisses along the other side, up to his ear. Jack's hands wandered across Will's back, pulling the boy close to him. Under his ministrations, Will's head fell back, to allow Jack greater access to his neck. Jack began to realize Will too seemed to feel desire, as another hardness began to press against his own. He sharply grabbed Will's head, to meet his eyes. _Ye need to learn to hide yer feelin's, whelp._ The thought was coated with anguish as he saw the torn look in Will's eyes. Jack knew why. Will's body was betraying him, making him want what he shouldn't. Will fought the pleasure. A part of Jack wished he could stop and comfort the boy. But he knew if he stopped, the others would take Will, betraying the boy more than he already was.

"Rougher!" the Bo'sun growled, growing bored with their performance.

In response, Jack's hands began kneading, pinching, grabbing everywhere he could. He bit the boy, marking him.

The only thing Jack refused to do was kiss the boy's lips. Jack wanted to, wished he could, but refused. That was one pleasure he would deny himself unless ordered to. Will deserved that much dignity at least.

The Bo'sun rolled his eyes at Jack's delay. "Take him now Sparrow! Or else! And make it a hard ride!" The other pirates snickered at his words.

Jack's heart twisted in his chest, but he steeled himself to obey the pirates. He pushed Will to the cold stone floor, stomach down. Will's body trembled at the contact with the floor, but he bravely kept silent.

"Relax, and it will hurt less," Jack gave Will one last warning before opening his own breeches. Kneeling over Will, he used his hands to spread Will's cheeks. With a deep breath, he entered the boy.

Will's body stiffened at his entrance, but Jack's body betrayed them both in that moment. He lost control, and pounded the boy's body into the floor. Somehow Jack's mind registered the scrapes and scratches Will was getting between Jack's rough clothing against the boy's skin and the gravely ground. But he couldn't stop. Jack had secretly longed for this moment for too long by a pirate's standards. He was far too used to taking what he wanted when he wanted it. And now Will was paying the consequences for it.

In a moment that would haunt Jack until his dying day, he forgot about Will's pain. His body enjoyed the sensation of sliding in and out of Will's body too much. Through his passion, Jack lost his conscious mind and felt only the pleasure Will's body was giving him. Jack's body finally reached his breaking point, and he spilled his seed into Will's unresisting body.

After he climaxed, Jack collapsed on top of Will. When his mind returned from his passion-filled haze, he gently pulled himself out of Will's abused body. His eyes noted several pairs of boots lined p in front of him, and the snickers reached his ears. Jack eased his weight off Will, but still blocked the younger man from the lascivious stares of the other pirates. One of Jack's hands refastened his breeches, while he used his other hand to balance himself. Guilt almost drowned him as he noticed how much Will's body was trembling. Without realizing it, he gently caressed Will's shoulder, trying to comfort the boy and to atone for his crime.

Finally Jack glared up at the pirates, his face more dangerous than it had ever been. He felt strange trying to intimidate the pirates from the floor, but he would be damned if they'd see any more of Will's body than they already had.

"Where be Will's breeches?" he demanded in a low growl that promised vengeance if they didn't comply.

"Right 'ere," Ragetti held up the stained and dirty breeches.

Pintel hit him, rolling his eyes.

Jack reached for them, the look in his eyes terrifying Ragetti, who threw the breeches at him before cowering behind Pintel. 

Jack gently murmured in Will's ear. He somehow managed to help Will put on his breeches while shielding his nude form from the men. The Bo'sun finally recovered from the shock of seeing the pure rage in Jack's eyes. 

"Separate them!" he ordered.

The same four _helpful_ pirates from earlier grabbed Jack and shoved him back against the wall, chaining him, before turning to Will, who lay still on the ground. They mercilessly dragged him to his feet, shoving him against the iron bars of the cell. His forehead hit them so hard he thankfully passed out. The pirates rechained him without further incident.

After they'd finished taking care of Will, the Bo'sun spoke again to Jack.

"Ye know Jack, ye once said the deepest circle of hell was reserved for betrayers and mutineers—" Jack's head jerked as the guilt overwhelmed him. The Bo'sun cackled again. "Welcome to our ranks, _Captain _Jack Sparrow," he mocked the man as the other pirates filed out. The Bo'sun slammed the door shut, and to Jack it sounded like a death toll as something shattered inside him.

TBC


	2. We Forgive Those Who Trespass Against Us

Title: Fires of Purgatory Part Two: We Forgive Those Who Trespass Against Us (2a/4) WIP  
Author: QteCuttlfish  
Author email: mizbara@yahoo.com   
Rating: R  
Type: Angst/Slash/Rape  
Summary: Jack and Will are rescued by Norrington and Elizabeth. But will they ever heal? And why does Will feel guilt for what happened?   
Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean, its characters, and plots belongs to Disney. I do not own any part of them, even though I wish I did…*starts dreaming of owning Jack and Will*   
WARNING: Mentions of m/m RAPE! PLEASE do not read if you no like! 

Pairing: Jack/Will, mentioned Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Elizabeth, will be Jack/Will/Elizabeth

Authors Notes: 

Okay, first and foremost, I fixed the names of Pintel and Ragetti in Part One. Secondly, I am very, very sorry this took so long to come out. My muses weren't doing their jobs, and I kind of got stuck while trying to write Part 2. ^_^; I apologize profusely to those of you who have been waiting quite patiently for this fic to continue. There will be four parts to this, and I'm hoping to get the other two out much faster. ^_^;

I will be replying to reviews in Part 2b. 

One more little thing…Jack and Will be very traumatized after the events of Part 1, understandably so. They won't be back to their old selves at all until Part 4, at the very earliest, so if Jack is too subdued, that's why. ^_^; Anyway, enjoy the fic!

Fires of Purgatory

Part Two (a):

We Forgive Those Who Trespass Against Us

The first thing Will Turner registered upon returning to consciousness was the pain. First the splitting pain on both sides of his head, front and back, from the pirates had hit him to kidnap hi, and where they'd slammed his head against the bars. Second, sharp pains needled from all over his body, forcing memories of rough clothing and an even rougher ground. Third, the burning pain emanating from his rear convinced him his nightmare was only too real. Jack had raped him. Will forced the bile to stay down as he remembered the vicious assault on his body. But then another memory broke through the wall of pain. Will had chosen Jack over the others. The ache in Will's chest eased just a little as he remembered why Jack had done it. To protect him. His own words returned to mock him. _Better you than them._ Now Will wasn't so sure.

He knew his body would be in worse shape. But maybe his heart wouldn't be so sore…but Will knew he was only kidding himself. Disgust for himself rose in him as he realized a part of him had rejoiced in Jack's possession of him. A part of him had betrayed Elizabeth, his very loved and pregnant wife. The part of him that secretly lusted after, and maybe even loved Captain Jack Sparrow, had reveled in Jack's hands roaming his body. He'd wanted to do the same to Jack, to remove each layer of clothing, to kiss the skin its removal bared. But he'd clenched his fists. Will had not wanted to completely betray his wife, nor had he wanted the pirates to see Jack the way they'd seen Will: completely naked and completely at their mercy.

Will had withstood the humiliation of being nude well. However, the cruel choice the pirates had forced on him made him long to rage and yell like a madman. He'd chosen Jack over the pirates for the simple reason that he trusted Jack not to torture him more than he had to. _Forgetting your secret desire for him_, his inner voice mentioned. Had Will been in any position to do so, he would have groaned. He knew Jack had felt his body's response. God help him, a part of Will still wanted Jack. But it was wrong! Will loved Elizabeth with everything in him. He'd loved her ever since he'd opened his eyes to see the lovely young girl watching over him. He couldn't possibly be in love with two people at the same time. It was lust, pure lust, and nothing more.

Even to himself, Will wondered just how long that excuse would work. Guilt strangled him. He'd betrayed Elizabeth! His heart screamed in his chest.

"Will he be all right?" a soft voice asked.

The beautiful young man writhed in anguish, causing blood to flow from many of his wounds. 

"I do not yet know, miss. His fever is the most critical part," a sterner voice explained.

__

Hot, so hot, Will's throat numbed with a scratchy dryness. This time, he did moan, a name, "Elizabeth."

A gentle hand took his roughened one.

"I'm here," the sweet whisper reached his ears.

Will wondered why she was in the cell the pirates had kept Jack and him in. But he forgot, grasping at the only lifeline he had left.

"He won't die, will he?" a very subdued voice asked.

"If we can get the fever down, he'll live for certain. But we must first get the fever down," the stern voice Will did not recognize said. "Mr. Sparrow, is it? How did he come by these injuries?"

"May I tell ye in private? 'Tis not fit for a lass's ears, especially a lass with child," Jack's voice was strained.

Will's hand gripped Elizabeth's hand very tightly at the sound of Jack's voice. _I'm sorry, Elizabeth, so sorry_. Will's thoughts apologized to Elizabeth for the betrayal he'd committed in enjoying Jack's hands, lips, tongue, and teeth on his body. Will moaned, twisting slightly. He wondered if there was something wrong with him. Was he a whore who opened his legs for anyone that wanted him? No, that couldn't be it. He hadn't enjoyed the molestation from the other pirates. Their touches made him nauseous. They'd made him feel dirty, worthless, just another attractive body that the pirates could take because they wanted it. But Jack's touch was different. Until the Bo'sun had ordered Jack to take him, Will's body had enjoyed itself. Jack made him feel…loved, wanted, because of who he was to Jack. In spite of their disgusting audience, Will had found himself quite aroused. It hadn't lasted, as Jack's body shoved him into the floor. But Will understood why, though he felt hurt and betrayed. The Bo'sun had told Jack to make it a "hard ride". Jack had protected him by doing the lesser of two evils. If only it didn't hurt so much.

The secret side of Will he would barely acknowledge wondered what it would have been like had the pirates not been in the room. Would Jack have been gentle the whole time? Or would the end result have been the same? Will knew insanity lay in that thinking, but he couldn't help himself.

A cool cloth brought temporary relief. The heat was almost unbearable, as were the memories it tormented him with. Will began shivering. He was too hot, yet so cold.

"Will?" Elizabeth's voice sounded far away. "Doctor!"

A door slammed open, and two pairs of feet ran in.

"What is it, Mrs. Turner?" the stern voice asked.

"His fever's getting worse. What can we do?" Elizabeth sounded perilously close to tears.

Will felt someone's hands against his forehead.

"We can wrap him in wet towels every half hour, and pray the fever goes down. That's all we can do while at sea. I'm sorry," the doctor informed them.

Will slipped into sleep during that conversation, able to ignore what was going on around him. But it wasn't a pleasant rest.

__

Will was back in the blacksmith shop. He reached for a black hat. A sword hit his hand, stopping him. A ferocious sword fight ended with the other man holding a gun. 

"This shot is not meant for you," the man desperately said.

Then the floor spilled out from beneath Will, and he fell into the ocean. He tried to swim, but he couldn't. He was only ten years old. Arms pulled him out. A lovely young girl stood in front of him.

"I'm watching over you," she said.

A chain snaked from him, pulling her in. Jack Sparrow appeared beside her, and the chain yanked him in as well. 

"Pirate is in your blood," the words seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

"He's a pirate."

The chain turned invisible as Elizabeth and he aged. He kissed her. "I love you."

Norrington and Barbossa attacked Jack. Elizabeth and Will stood in the way. "A good man." "My place is here, between you and Jack."

They disappeared as Jack jumped off a cliff, landing on the Black Pearl.

__

Elizabeth and Will were married. He removed her clothing, kissing her all the while. His hands sought her breasts, her buttocks, everywhere. He entered her with an ecstatic shout. She cried out in passion, before fading away.

Will was in the captain's quarters of the Pearl. _Jack emerged, gloriously nude. He kissed Will, and Will allowed his hands to roam the older man. Jack gently pushed him onto the bed, and lay on top of him._

Suddenly Will lay on the floor of the cell. Jack was in him, pounding him against the floor. Taunts reached his ears.

Stop, please, no more, not like this.

"Stop! Just stop! Not like this…not like this," Will murmured in his tormented sleep, before finally opening his eyes with an audible gasp. 

"Will?" the beautiful young woman sitting beside him asked, running her hand over his cheek.

"E-Elizabeth?" his voice sounded grating to his ears.

She nodded.

"Drink this," she carefully put a cup to his lips.

Will slurped the life-giving liquid, spilling some.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Onboard the _Dauntless_," she told him simply.

"How?" he asked in wonder.

"That be a tale for another day, young Turner," a strangely subdued voice said from the corner.

Will's eyes widened almost in fear as he caught sight of Jack Sparrow's form in the shadowed gloom of the room.

"Jack's right, Will. That's a tale that can be told when you're feeling better," Elizabeth said. "After all, your fever only just broke."

"How long have I been out?" Will asked, trying to ignore his tangled feelings.

"Almost two days," Jack answered. "An' then ye were out for an entire trip to the Isla de la Muerta. Ye should take it easy, lad."

Will squeezed Elizabeth's hand hard. He was so torn. A part of him remembered well the pain Jack had inflicted on his body, while another part of him remembered just why Jack had done it. Between Will's weakened state due to his injuries and fever, and his torn heart, he didn't know what to do. And then he realized he was clinging to the very person he'd betrayed. He swiftly released Elizabeth's hand, and dropped his eyes to the quilt that lay on top of him. He didn't see the hurt in Elizabeth's eyes, or the guilt in Jack's.

"I'd like to be alone, if you don't mind," he mumbled.

"All right," Elizabeth said, sadness and confusion evident in her voice.

"Sure lad," Jack said.

Both walked out of the room, leaving Will Turner to his very troubled thoughts.

He wasn't a religious man by nature, but in those moments, Will began praying to God, begging for forgiveness for his betrayal of Elizabeth, and asking what he should do next. Two small rivers began flowing down his face, ignored as the young man known as Will Turner cried himself to sleep.

TBC


	3. Penance

Title: Fires of Purgatory Part Two: We Forgive Those Who Trespass Against Us (2b/4) WIP  
Author: QteCuttlfish  
Author email: mizbara@yahoo.com   
Rating: R  
Type: Angst/Slash/Rape  
Summary: Jack and Will are rescued by Norrington and Elizabeth. But will they ever heal? And why does Will feel guilt for what happened?   
Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean, its characters, and plots belongs to Disney. I do not own any part of them, even though I wish I did…*starts dreaming of owning Jack and Will*   
WARNING: Mentions of m/m RAPE! PLEASE do not read if you no like! 

Pairing: Jack/Will, mentioned Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Elizabeth, will be Jack/Will/Elizabeth

Authors Notes: 

Iawen: _(looking puzzled) _But I thought Part 2 was finished! 

QteCuttlfish: _(shakes head)_ Nope. I wasn't happy with the end of the last part, so I added a bit more, especially since the readers still didn't know how the pirates escaped, nor how Will and Jack were rescued. *_sweatdrop_*

Iawen: _(nods sheepishly) _Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

QteCuttlfish: _(glares)_ Some muse you are. Anyway, the second chapter to Part 2. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed! _(gives cookies and hugs to everyone)_

Fires of Purgatory

We Forgive Those Who Trespass Against Us 

Part 2b

Over the next few days, Will slowly regained his strength. His injuries healed well, with his head injuries being the only ones still worrisome. But his emotional state was another matter. Often he would catch Elizabeth looking at him so tenderly, and he would close his eyes in pain.

Stop it! He wanted to yell. _I'm not worth it!_

Of course he didn't. That would only hurt her more, since she didn't understand his behavior in the least. No one, not the doctor, Jack, nor himself had explained to the very concerned young woman what had happened to her husband. Part of it was her condition. Will wondered how Elizabeth had even been allowed to come on the rescue mission in the first place. Finally, when the doctor pronounced him well enough, Jack, Elizabeth, and Norrington had crowded into his room to explain why. They had reached Port Royale by that point, and for some reason, Jack still accompanied them. Elizabeth had told Will that Norrington had granted the man a temporary pardon, as he refused to leave until Will was well again. Will felt his shame deepen as a part of him was happy to hear that. He'd lowered his eyes, not wanting Elizabeth to know of his betrayal. She loved him, and he didn't want her heart broken.

Will's thoughts were interrupted as he realized the three people in the room were waiting for his attention. Elizabeth sat on the bed beside him, her hands gently caressing her stomach. The doctor said in about four months, they'd have their own little Turner. A faint ghost of a smile crossed Will's face as he thought of his and Elizabeth's child, the best thing that would ever come of him. Jack leaned in the corner of the room, almost lurking in the shadows, with his arms folded across his chest. His dark eyes were more guarded than ever as he watched the scene before him. Norrington stood at the foot of the bed, nervous and edgy, his heart on his face, as usual. 

In the six months since Will and Elizabeth's wedding, Norrington had come to like the young blacksmith. He understood that Will really was the better man for Elizabeth, with her sense of adventure. Norrington would have tried to curb those tendencies that made up a large part of Elizabeth's charm, while Will accepted them and loved her all the more. Since then, he'd become rather good friends with the couple, especially Elizabeth as his feelings began changing to a deep caring more suited to a friend than a lover.

Norrington cleared his throat. 

"I am glad to see you are healing from the injuries inflicted upon your person by those pirates," he said.

Will nodded, not knowing what to say, as he thought he saw Jack flinch out of the corner of his eye.

"What I don't understand, Commodore, is how those bloody pirates escaped in the first place. Why weren't they hanged, like ye tried to hang me?" Jack sharply asked from his dark corner.

Norrington glared at him.

"It seems pirates have a strange fear of hanging. On the day they were to be executed, fifteen of them escaped, killing many fine men, including Lt. Gillette. They commandeered a merchant vessel and set off. We tried to catch them in the _Dauntless,_ but unfortunately, though she is the power in these waters, she sadly lacks in speed. We lost them when they split in Tortuga. We now know half of them lay in wait for you and the _Black Pearl,_" here Norrington nodded at Jack. "While the other half sailed back to Port Royale to capture Mr. Turner." 

"It's too bad about yer friend. He was a good man, if a little stupid," Jack said, his voice lacking any emotion.

Oddly Norrington did not take offense to that. But then, even he knew Gillette's tendency to be foolish about situations he did not quite understand. 

"How did you rescue us?" Will asked in a quiet voice.

"I went to the shop when you didn't return home that evening, and noticed signs of a struggle. I went to the Commodore, and he searched your shop more thoroughly. After Barbossa's crew escaped, I was terrified that something like this would happen. The _Dauntless_ set out at dawn the next morning. The _Black Pearl_ caught up with us, and Mr. Gibbs explained that Jack had disappeared from Tortuga. On a hunch, we sailed to the Isla de la Muerta, since Jack had given the bearings to some of the sailors on the _Dauntless_ once before. We found the ship they'd commandeered," Elizabeth said.

"We had to fight to get you free, of course, but seven of them somehow managed to escape deeper in those caves. I would ask for caution on your parts until they are captured or killed," Norrington sternly said, speaking to all three of them.

"But why were you on the _Dauntless_, Elizabeth?" Will asked, wondering why Norrington would let a woman in her condition go on some wild goose chase after pirates.

"Because, Mr. Turner, your wife refused to be left behind," Norrington said with a disapproving look towards Elizabeth.

Will nodded. He understood. He knew his lovely and often impetuous wife well. Sometimes he wondered if he were the only one passing pirate blood on their unborn child.

"Is that all?" Will asked.

Norrington nodded. "I hope you'll be well soon, Mr. Turner."

"Thank you," Will inclined his head.

Norrington walked out of the room. "Good day."

Jack uncoiled himself from his corner. Will tensed, still torn, as he saw the blank look in Jack's eyes. He wanted to see life in them, the strange half-drunk manner usually present. Not this calm, collected stranger. But Will knew by those very thoughts he was jeopardizing his marriage. Besides, he was frightened of physically touching Jack, unable to forget the pains from the half-healed injuries.

"The doctor says ye'll be up and around soon, young Turner," Jack said. "The crew's been tellin' me 'tis time to leave for awhile now, and I think the opportune moment has arrived."  


"Good luck, Jack," Will could barely get the words out, as he stared at the quilt.

"Farewell," Jack said.

"Jack wait!" Elizabeth called. She stood up and looked at Will. "I'll be right back." She hurried out of the room.

Will turned on his side, and soft tears ran down his cheeks. His heart felt hollow inside, as he wondered where the three of them would be headed from here.

TBC


	4. Lead Us Not Into Temptation

Title: Fires of Purgatory Part Three: Lead Us Not Into Temptation (4/10) WIP  
Author: QteCuttlfish  
Author email: mizbara@yahoo.com   
Rating: R  
Type: Angst/Slash/Rape  
Summary: Will has withdrawn from Elizabeth, and Jack drowns himself in rum. Will Elizabeth be able to heal the two men she loves before it's too late?  
Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean, its characters, and plots belongs to Disney. I do not own any part of them, even though I wish I did…*starts dreaming of owning Jack and Will*   
WARNING: Mentions of m/m RAPE! PLEASE do not read if you no like! 

Pairing: Jack/Will, mentioned Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Elizabeth, will be Jack/Will/Elizabeth

Authors Notes: 

Iawen: _(confused) _But why have the numbers on top changed?

QteCuttlfish: _(wincing)_ Because this fic has grown into ten chapters, instead of four, like I thought they were going to be. Besides, you should have known that. You're the muse, after all. _(glares)_

Iawen: _(wilts)_

QteCuttlfish: _(sighs)_ Okay, as I said, this fic is now ten chapters long. Chapter 5 will be coming as soon as I finish chapter 6, savvy? This way, I ensure I will finish the fic. _(sweatdrops)_ Anyway, thank you to everyone who's reviewed! Writers live off them, you know! Cookies and hugs!

Fires of Purgatory

Chapter Four

Lead Us Not Into Temptation

Elizabeth looked down at the sleeping countenance of her beloved husband. Even in sleep, the man was allowed no peace, as his face winced from the nightmares. _Oh Will_, she sighed, gently brushing a hand across his cheek. It seemed to soothe him, for which she was grateful. If only she knew what had happened to him. But he wouldn't or couldn't tell her, and the doctor refused to tell her. Jack had avoided being alone with her until Will healed, and then the _Black Pearl_ had sailed for Tortuga. Elizabeth had watched her sail away with a heavy heart, feeling that something was deeply wrong, though no one would tell her anything.

The Commodore had tried to soothe away her fears by telling her things would be all right. But Elizabeth Turner was no fool. She knew something terrible had happened. And it weighed heavily on her mind, which the doctor tried very hard to lecture her about. Her worries weren't good for the baby. She heard that at least ten times a day.

She smiled slightly as one of her hands rested on the bulge of her stomach. She'd had to fight hard to get on the ship that rescued Will and Jack, because everyone worried about her condition. But the man Elizabeth had loved since the day he opened his eyes was in danger. She refused to be left behind. Later, when they'd come across the _Pearl_ searching for Jack, her heart had frozen in even more terror. It was the only time on the voyage she'd fainted. She would never admit it aloud, for she loved Will so much, but her wayward heart had missed the mad pirate captain who'd saved her and Will's lives over a year earlier more than she'd thought. Somehow, the young woman loved two men, and both had been in danger. Her relief had nearly overwhelmed her when they were found. But then she saw the pain lurking behind both men's eyes, and her heart had ached. She longed to soothe it away, to help them, but both men had shut her out.

Elizabeth sighed again. What could she do? _At least I have you_, she caressed her womb. Whether the child was a boy or a girl, she'd already decided to name the child after Will and Jack. Two tears slipped down her cheeks. _Will, please let me in,_ she silently begged, _please._

Just then an odd noise from the first floor caught her attention. With a puzzled face, she crept down the stairs. Another odd noise came from the kitchen, where one of the doors leading to the outside was. Holding her candlestick in front of her, Elizabeth steeled her courage and walked into the kitchen.

As she opened the door, she was yanked in, and her candlestick taken. Her startled scream was stifled by a hand on her mouth.

"Quiet, Miss Elizabeth," a familiar voice whispered.

The hand was removed.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she said as other candles were lit, revealing Anamaria, Cotton, and other crewmembers of the _Black Pearl_. "What are you doing here?" Then she noticed the prone form of Captain Jack Sparrow sprawled on the kitchen table. She hurried over to his side. "What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?" She began checking his body for injuries.

A gentle hand on her arm stopped her. Elizabeth turned worried eyes on Anamaria.

"Aye lass, he is, but not anywhere we can see," the female pirate softly told the scared young woman.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, afraid she already knew. She'd seen the look in Jack's eyes whenever he'd looked at Will or her, when he thought no one else noticed.

"'Tis 'is 'eart, lass," Mr. Gibbs said sadly, glancing down. "'E's given up on all will to live."

Elizabeth swallowed hard, her heart like lead. She carefully pushed Jack's wild hair out of his face. Her eyes filled with tears she would shed later, when she didn't need to be strong in front of others.

"How do you know?" she quietly whispered, needing the details.

The men (plus Anamaria, of course) sighed.

"We sailed into Tortuga and didn't leave. At first we thought Jack wanted a short rest before sailing the sea again. But we soon began to realize Jack had no intention of e'er returnin'," here Mr. Gibbs swallowed.

"Go on," she carefully prodded. But he couldn't.

Anamaria put her hands on the younger woman's shoulders.

"Lady," she said, calling her by the name she'd used long ago in an attempt to escape from Captain Barbossa. "Jack's bin tryin' to drink himself to death e'er since we reached Tortuga."

Horror swallowed Elizabeth as she heard those words. _Not him too! Not Jack and Will both! Please God, no!_ A litany screamed through her brain.

"Why?" she breathed.

"We don know lass," Mr. Gibbs said. "Jack's always bin one for keepin' secrets. We know 'twas to do with that damned crew of Barbossa's. But he has yet to tell anyone for certain."

"But why bring him here?" she asked, confused.

Mr. Gibbs and Anamaria shared a look.

"May we talk in private, lady?" Anamaria said. Elizabeth nodded, and the two walked into the foyer.

"Now tell me," her voice began showing the strain the pregnant woman was under.

"Ye had best sit down," Anamaria gestured to a bench along the wall. Elizabeth obeyed, hoping the pirate would finally answer her questions.

"The night we chose to sail from Tortuga, Jack be so far gone in rum, he babbled. About what, we couldna quite gather. The tavern owner finally kicked us out, so Gibbs an' I helped Jack to his feet. As we did, we 'eard 'im mutter two names and the word 'love'," Anamaria paused. Elizabeth stared up at her, hope and dread of her next words squeezing her heart in a vice. Anamaria continued. "Those names were yours and young Turner's."

Elizabeth's heart began pounding so hard in her chest, she was almost surprised it didn't pound onto the floor. _Jack loves us? He loves us both? _A searing hope exploded in her soul, a feeling so wonderful it was almost painful.

"He loves us both?" she whispered in wonder.

"Aye lady, he does," Anamaria smiled. "Which is why you two are the only ones who can bring him back to himself. The _Black Pearl_ needs her captain. She just isn't the same without Captain Jack Sparrow at the helm." 

"I cannot promise you that I will be able to heal him, but I will try, with everything in me, I will try," Elizabeth vowed. A part of her, the part of her that thinks faster than she can react, hoped that perhaps Jack's presence would help Will. _God, I know 'tis wrong to love two men, but I do. Please give me the strength to bring them both back to me._ A sincere prayer slid through her mind. 

A sudden knock at the front door froze both women. Anamaria hid herself in the shadows as best she could, while Elizabeth wobbled to the front door as fast as she could. 

Commodore Norrington looked discomfited at seeing her. 

"Miss Elizabeth, I am sorry to intrude at this hour, but I noticed something strange, and thought that…" his voice trailed off as he saw one of the pirates from Jack Sparrow's ship lurking in the dark. He realized Elizabeth was trying to prevent his view. Quickly, his mind analyzed what he knew of the facts. Governor Swann's words from the day he'd allowed Captain Jack Sparrow to escape came to mind.

__

Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?

"Mrs. Turner," he said, straightening up. "What I do not see, and know nothing about, I cannot prosecute. Do you understand?"

For a moment, fear held her in its grip, until he finished speaking. She smiled. _Dear Norrington. You really are a fine man._

"I do," she nodded.

"Then we have an understanding. Farewell, Mrs. Turner," the Commodore turned around and walked away from the house.

Elizabeth closed the door and locked it. "You and the crew must leave here at once. If anyone else sees your ship in the harbor, you will all be hanged!"

Quickly, the pirates helped Elizabeth put Jack in one of the spare bedrooms, before taking their leave.

"Take good care of him, lass," Mr. Gibbs said. 

Elizabeth nodded. "I will. Now go." And she was left alone with Captain Jack Sparrow. The pirates had removed his coat, sword, and boots before placing him on the bed. Elizabeth smiled wistfully. He looked much the way he had when they'd been marooned together. If she hadn't been so worried about Will, she may have enjoyed being alone with the infuriating scoundrel. From the moment he'd grabbed her to escape from Norrington's men that first day in Port Royale, she'd felt herself drawn to the pirate. She'd squelched those feelings because no one could condone being in love with two men at the same time. But still…And the day Will had told her he loved her before rescuing Jack from the hangman's noose…Her pride in both men had grown. She'd helped them as best she could, pretending to faint as a distraction for both her father and Commodore Norrington. Then, when Will had told Norrington his place was between him and Jack, she'd known what she needed to do. She'd joined him, and it had felt so right, the three of them working together as one. Of course, Jack noticed Cotton's parrot and escaped, puzzling everyone with his parting words.

Elizabeth chuckled softly, lost in her memories, when an arm grabbed her.

"Mmm-hmm…must be dreamin'…Elizabeth's here…bonny Elizabeth," Jack mumbled softly. Elizabeth noted that his eyes were open but very red, bloodshot. He did not seem coherent as he continued mumbling.

"Shh, Jack, 'tis all right. I'm here," she whispered, her hand stroking his face.

Suddenly his face twisted in an expression Elizabeth knew well; she saw it on Will's face every night: pure agony. Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow, a man who rarely seemed serious about anything, started sobbing like his heart was broken. He somehow managed to sit up and clutch Elizabeth like she was a lifeline.

"Oh God, what have I done? What have I done? I'm no better than Barbossa, no better. I betrayed Will—" here Elizabeth gasped softly, then her eyes grew wide as Jack proceeded to spill the whole story.

In a single instant, Elizabeth Swann Turner learned the meaning of the word hate. But not towards Jack. She knew the man, loved him, trusted him. Elizabeth listened with an open heart and realized that the man had protected Will as best he could. No, Elizabeth now hated Bo'sun and every other escaped member of Barbossa's evil crew. How _dare _they?

Elizabeth was a very smart woman, much like Jack and Will. _"Aye, daft like Jack."_ She knew how to put two and two together. _Whoever thought up this vile plot should burn in hell!_ She thought, enraged, as she soothed Jack to sleep.

Both the men she loved were broken now, exactly as the crew meant them to be. Somehow, they'd figured out how to completely destroy Jack and gain revenge on Will at the same time. It was a cruel plan, meticulous and wicked, for they had succeeded.

__

But not for long, Elizabeth vowed silently. _My men may be broken, but I swear I will put them back together, come hell or high water!_

Finally Jack eased back onto the bed. He closed his eyes, much more at peace.

"I'm so sorry, Will, Elizabeth. I love ye both. Let me go and be at peace," he whispered before falling asleep. 

__

No Jack, Elizabeth silently said. _I will not let you go. You need us, as we need you. _

Elizabeth's wise women's intuition had long since told her that Will too harbored secret feelings for the pirate captain. She did not know what sort of damage could have happened to those feelings after what had happened, but she would find out. The time to be timid was over. Now the three of them had to find a way through the darkness together.

__

Please God, heal them. Help me to heal them. Allow us some happiness. Elizabeth prayed, before boldly kissing Jack's cheek. She checked in on Will, kissing him gently on the lips. _Be at peace my love, my husband. Time for me to save you._

TBC

__


	5. Confession

Title: Fires of Purgatory: Confession (5/10) WIP  
Author: QteCuttlfish  
Author email: mizbara@yahoo.com   
Rating: R  
Type: Angst/Slash/Rape  
Summary: Will has withdrawn from Elizabeth, and Jack drowns himself in rum. Will Elizabeth be able to heal them?  
Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean, its characters, and plots belongs to Disney. I do not own any part of them, even though I wish I did…*starts dreaming of owning Jack and Will*   
WARNING: Mentions of m/m RAPE! PLEASE do not read if you no like! 

Pairing: Jack/Will, mentioned Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Elizabeth, will be Jack/Will/Elizabeth

Authors Notes: 

Iawen: Took you long enough to finish typing this part! _(glares)_

QteCuttlfish: _(backs away) (glares)_ Excuse me, but college sucks away all your time! Unless you have magically figured out a way to make time stop so I can finish this darn fic!

Iawen: _(thinks for a minute)_ Nope. Haven't quite found that knack yet. _(grins)_

QteCuttlfish: _(rolls eyes)_ Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long to update. College has me swamped. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! _(hands cookies and hugs to people)_ Authors live off of reviews, as I'm sure most of you know. 

Dedicated to pirategurl85. I don't understand _having_ to flame anyone. I'm guessing someone held a gun to your head, huh? _(shrugs)_ Oh well…thanks anyway for flaming me, although I put warnings on all four chapters and the summary. 

Fires of Purgatory

Chapter Five

Confession

The bed was surprisingly comfortable, well above what Jack had come to expect of Tortuga. He knew the bed was not the onboard the _Black Pearl_, though that bed had a very comfortable mattress. Not so comfortable as this, of course. But somehow, he'd managed to dream an entire journey to…somewhere. He wasn't sure where exactly his crew had been taking him.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the blinding sun in the room. Several loud _clacking _sounds made him wonder what the bloody hell was making that racket. But a drum banging away in his head made the other noise rather moot. He groaned. _Rum. Need more rum. _

"I think you've had enough rum, Jack," a stern but gentle voice said to him. 

Jack opened his eyes wide in shock. Not only did he not realize he'd spoken aloud, but what why was Elizabeth in Tortuga? The pregnant young woman stood in front of one of the windows, smiling uncertainly at him. He blinked several times, taking in the whole room.

"Where in bloody 'ell am I?" he asked gruffly, squinting at Elizabeth.

"In Port Royale," she said.

"How did I come to be in yer lovely port again?" he asked in his loopy way.

"Your crew brought you. They were worried," she softly said.

__

Damn Gibbs! Jack thought, without real malice.

"Oh. Well, I'll just take me leave then," he attempted to get up.

Elizabeth hurried over and pushed him back to the bed. "Oh no, you won't, Jack," a steel note entered her voice.

Jack tried to fight her, but seeing as he'd already hurt one Turner he loved, he wasn't capable of harming the other.

"Mrs. Turner, yer husband will not want me here, savvy? 'Tis best for all if I just depart," Jack tried again.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I think you are exactly what Will needs right now," she tucked him back into bed, as though he were a child. "And the name is Elizabeth."

Her words sent a dagger through his heart. She didn't know what he'd done, she couldn't. If she ever found out, she would throw him out. He struggled to get free, but the smaller yet firm hands on his arms stopped him. Jack's unfathomable eyes met her gentle ones.

"I know, Jack," she said quietly.

For once, Captain Jack Sparrow was rendered completely speechless. How could she know…and treat him kindly?

"Who told ye? Will?" he said, shame and guilt flooding him. 

She shook her head. "You did, last night," she said.

Jack panicked, a rare thing, but he did. He actually began babbling. Elizabeth sat beside him, and put her arms around him.

"Shh," she murmured, gently holding him.

Jack believed for the second time in his life that he'd died. That was the only explanation for Elizabeth's reaction. He hadn't thought his life was good enough for heaven, but hey, maybe God's way was different from man's? Or maybe he was having a hallucination from too much rum? Either way, Jack hoped it would never end. He finally silenced and closed his eyes, just allowing himself to enjoy the comfort from one of the two people he loved.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said at last.

"Quiet lass," Jack answered without rancor. "Let me dream a little longer."

He missed her triumphant smile as she gave him a few more minutes of peace.

Finally, she reluctantly spoke his name again.

"Jack, tell me why you've been trying to poison yourself with rum," she coaxed.

"But I thought ye already knew!" Jack exclaimed.

She quieted him with a finger against his lips.

"I know from the confession of a drunken man who knew not of what he spoke. Now I think it is time for the sober man to dispel the poison that is killing him," she said, her eyes pleading with him to speak.

Jack just looked at her for a few minutes. His thoughts were wild. He didn't deserve this…he didn't what to call it. By rights, Elizabeth should have called upon Norrington to arrest and hang him. He deserved to be hanged, just as Barbossa and his crew deserved to be cursed. He closed his eyes.

"What good could come of it, lass?" he sighed.

Elizabeth caressed his face.

"Why not, Jack? When you're trying to allow rum to kill you, what good is keeping it locked inside?" her words punched him in the stomach.

Her gentleness, her forgiveness, and most of all, her caring made him want to cry, something he hadn't done since he was but a child. _I can't tell her. I can't tell her. Why doesn't she condemn me? I can't tell her_—but words began pouring out of his mouth in direct contradiction to his thoughts. He couldn't help it. His eyes had snapped open, and he forced himself to watch her eyes as punishment, waiting for the disgust, the condemnation, for his actions.

When he reached the part that truly shamed him, caused him to long for death, where his body lost control, hurting Will…Jack couldn't take the pressure. He began to cry.

Elizabeth put her arms around him, letting him finish. Jack tried to pull away from her, but she refused to let him go. Finally, he just surrendered to her.

Elizabeth gently put a little space between them.

"Jack, he doesn't hate you," she said.

He looked blankly at her. "Lass, he can't forgive me. Ye can't convince me otherwise," he said wearily.

"Help him, please, Jack," she said. "Ask him."

His eyes flickered sharply at her, but she steadily held his gaze. 

"If you must, think of it as your penance," she said. Then she softened her voice. "He's withdrawn, Jack, even from me. Help me bring him back."

"Ye ask the impossible," he snapped back.

"But aren't you Captain Jack Sparrow, who managed to escape a god-forsaken island twice?" she reminded him of earlier memories, before the pirate escape. "Barbossa thought that was impossible. It's something you manage to defeat quite often. Please, defeat the impossible again."

Jack knew he could not say yes. He dared not say yes.

"Elizabeth, I will only bring him more pain. It's best if I take my leave."

"Jack, please!" here Elizabeth's control slipped, and her voice choked on sobs. Her eyes held unshed tears, and he saw the desperation, the uncertainty, the hurt…the longing…love? Jack dared not hope he had seen that emotion in her eyes. Elizabeth and Will loved one another. He had known that from the battle between the _Interceptor_ and the _Black Pearl_. There was no way he would ever come between that, especially not now…but being a pirate who lived outside of the social norms, his most secret wish was that he could join that love, even now, after hurting Will so much. He still wished he could share the treasure of Will and Elizabeth's love. Against the emotions brimming from Elizabeth's eyes, Jack had no defense.

His hands reached back at her, touching her face. "All right. You win," he said wearily. "'Tis against me better judgement, but I'll stay."

The smile that grew out of her surprise as his agreement dazzled him. She suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Jack," she whispered, still holding him.

Jack didn't speak. He couldn't. Unusual, yes. But in this case…emotion stole all his words. Until he yawned.

Elizabeth laughed. "Sleep now, Jack. Finish sleeping off that rum."

"Only if ye have some more," he was able to say after she let go.

She shook her head. "After hearing what you've been trying to do with rum? I got rid of all the bottles."

He looked at her in horror. She put her finger over his lips again.

"And before you say anything, I will not allow any rum in this house until I believe you won't try that again," she said sternly.

"Ye sound like ye are planning on keeping me around for awhile," he commented.

"Until the two of you are well," she said, smiling.

A knock sounded at the door, and Elizabeth walked over to crack it open. She spoke low with the servant for a few minutes. Jack's eyes perused the room to look at the window. He wondered how high up it was, and plans for an escape began flooding through his mind, when he heard the door close. Elizabeth turned back to him. He realized she knew what he'd been contemplating. She sighed.

"Jack, I'm not going to keep you here if you truly have no wish to stay. You are not a prisoner," she stayed where she was, her gaze drifting to the floor. "But your crew is worried about you. They want their captain back. And—" she paused, struggling to find the words. "Jack…please…don't—" her control broke, the words fighting to get free would not come. "I want Will back. He won't talk to me. And I don't want you to die, especially not by your own hand. Please, Jack. I couldn't stand that. Please don't—" she stopped, before she said too much.

Jack was bewildered. _When did Elizabeth_ _become me?_ a side of himself that would not quiet, even in his worst misery wondered. It could not be true. Captain Jack Sparrow's luck was not nearly that good. Could not be.

"I'll make ye a promise. On pain of death, I'll bring yer love back to ye," he attempted flippancy, swearing in the same way he had when he realized who Will Turner's father was.

"Thank you, Jack," she smiled, trying to regain her composure. "But I have to leave you now. Feel free to wander the house, but if you go outside, please be in disguise. Commodore Norrington is willing to turn away and not notice you, as long as you don't advertise your presence in Port Royale. Savvy?"

Jack smirked. Once again, the Commodore was letting a known pirate stay free. If not for his guilt over Will, that news would have cheered him immensely. He nodded, and she left the room. A chill followed her departure, as Jack realized he would soon have to face Will, hurting him once again.

TBC


	6. Act of Contrition

Title: Fires of Purgatory: Act of Contrition (6/10) WIP  
Author: QteCuttlfish  
Author email: mizbara@yahoo.com   
Rating: R  
Type: Angst/Slash/Rape  
Summary: Will has withdrawn from Elizabeth, and Jack drowns himself in rum. Will Elizabeth be able to heal them?  
Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean, its characters, and plots belongs to Disney. I do not own any part of them, even though I wish I did…*starts dreaming of owning Jack and Will*   
WARNING: Mentions of m/m RAPE! PLEASE do not read if you no like! 

Pairing: Jack/Will, mentioned Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Elizabeth, will be Jack/Will/Elizabeth

Authors Notes: 

Iawen: _(mouth wide open) _

QteCuttlfish: What is it?

Iawen: Th-this chapter has actually been typed up? I think I'm going to have a heart attack.

QteCuttlfish: _(sheepishly)_ Um…college sucks? _(sweatdrops)_

Iawen: _(still in shock)_

QteCuttlfish: _(ignores her muse)_ Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed "Fires of Purgatory! _(hugs and cookies to everyone)_ ^_^

Fires of Purgatory

Chapter Six

Act of Contrition

Ever since Will had awakened that morning, he knew something was wrong. The first indication of that thought had been when his eyes opened. Elizabeth had not been next to him. That was unusual since Elizabeth tried to spend as much time as she could with him, all the while giving him the space he needed. Sleeping beside him was one of the few times she could spend time with him. And she stayed with him until he himself got out of bed. So her absence was very strange. But other incidents told him something was up, as well.

The servants scuttled around, muttering among themselves like buzzing bees. Will could hear them, but their voices were too low for him to understand the words. He shrugged it off at first, and went to work. 

His work was one of the few areas of his life not destroyed by what had happened to him. In fact, it had improved, as had his three hours practicing with his swords. After his marriage to Elizabeth, he had decreased those hours by half, but after being kidnapped by the pirates, he'd returned to his old habit. He threw his energy into never being easily taken like that again.

But even at work something was off. Commodore Norrington had walked into the forge to commission some swords for his men. His entire demeanor had been one of worry, and he had not met Will's eyes once during their entire conversation. Will could not begin to guess why, until some passers-by's conversation drift in through the window.

"I 'eard 'twas the _Black Pearl_. She just sailed in and left, all in one night. I ain't got no clue as to why, but I 'eard tell they dropped off some treasure…" the man's voice trailed off, as he walked on.

Will froze at his words, his hammer halfway lifted above the metal he was pounding. _The _Pearl_? What was she doing here? Jack…_his thoughts began over one another. He still couldn't face what had happened. Almost every night he was plagued by the same nightmare, a nightmare he kept silent about. Will's heart kept trying to force him to face what he had always known, but he refused. One question stayed in his mind, though. _How can I love two people at the same time? _He had known he loved Jack since the moment he realized Jack's plan all along had been to regain the _Black Pearl_ while keeping Will safe at the same time.

__

"You've been planning this all along, ever since you learned my name!"

"Yeah."

Will had trusted Jack from that moment on, and had realized he loved Jack as well as Elizabeth. He had tried to ignore it, of course, but his heart had twisted in his chest when Jack had tripped and fallen, his words interrupted. Will wished for a minute that Jack had taken he and Elizabeth with him.

Morally wrong and selfishly, Will wished, even now, that he could have them both. He tried to shove that desire aside, shame filling him when he couldn't. Though he was now physically afraid of Jack, his heart still longed for the pirate's presence, in spite of Will's vulnerable and pregnant wife, who he loved dearly.

Will felt that one day he would rip in two. He knew this could not go on indefinitely. One day he'd go half-crazy if he didn't face up to everything. Yet he couldn't do it on his own. Something drastic would have to happen before he could.

That night, he returned home rather late, later than usual. Just hearing the name of the _Pearl_ caused Will to punish himself by working as hard as he could. The house was dark as he opened the door. The quiet of the house crushed him as he walked in. It reminded him of a cold, damp place, and he hated it.

__

Where is everyone? He had a puzzled look on his face as he closed the door.

"Evenin' William," a voice spoke out of the shadows.

Will's eyes widened. "Jack," he strangled out.

The figure of Captain Jack Sparrow unfolded into the moonlight. He took a step towards Will and stopped. The two eyed each other with caution and wariness.

Will swallowed. "What are you doing here? Isn't it dangerous?"

"Danger's me life, boy. Pirate, remember?" Jack said.

Will felt exasperation rise under his caution and fear. "Then what are you doing here? What could be worth risking the noose?"

"Seems my crew dropped me here, and yer bonny wife has decided to turn pirate herself. Are ye sure there's no pirate blood comin' from her mother?" Jack said, his zany manner speaking hard to follow.

Will was surprised to feel the smile cross his face at Jack's words. After all, that very thought had occurred to him. But then Jack made a motion towards him, and Will took a step back, his heart pounding. Jack turned away then, which Will found odd.

"What do you mean Elizabeth has decided to turn pirate? She's all right, isn't she?" the worry came out in Will's voice.

"Yer wife is fine. She's just decided to kidnap me, is all," Jack said.

Neither man appeared to hear the rustle of skirts from the landing, nor did they notice a young woman peering over them from the landing.

"What? What do you mean?" Will said, confounded.

Jack shrugged. "She won't let me leave, lad."

Will turned his gaze from Jack to the landing where he saw Elizabeth looking down on them.

"Elizabeth," he said.

Jack stepped back so he could see her as well. "Ahh, speak of the devil."

Elizabeth walked down the stairs gingerly, smiling at both men. She headed towards Will.

"I wish you wouldn't work so late, Will," she murmured.

He kissed her cheek as he did every night, but then looked sternly at her.

"Why is Jack here?" he demanded.

She looked over her shoulder. "Jack," she started.

He held his hands up in front of him. "Say no more. I'll be in the kitchen," he whirled around, and flounced into the kitchen.

"He really is something else," she said softly, but Will heard her.

__

Yes he is. Will found himself silently agreeing with her, as a smile fought to be set free.

"Elizabeth," he brought her attention back to him. "What is Jack's purpose?"

Their eyes met and held.

"He doesn't have one, Will."

"Then why is here?" Will's voice betrayed his growing frustration.

"Because his crew dropped him off here, without his knowledge or permission, and I refuse to let him leave."

"To what purpose, Elizabeth?" 

"Because Will," she swallowed hard. "Jack has been trying to drink himself to death. And I refuse to let him."

Will's eyes flicked to the kitchen door. "Why? Do you know?" his voice somewhat frantic.

She nodded. "And so do you."

Will froze, his heart pumping wildly in his chest. He slowly looked into her eyes, searching desperately for an answer he didn't really want.

"You know." She nodded. "How?" his voice sounded gravelly.

Elizabeth laid a hand on his arm. "He told me, confessed it by accident, because he was too drunk to guard his words," she said. "Will, he's bleeding inside." She paused. "Like you." Her eyes seemed so sad in that moment. He couldn't bear it.

"Elizabeth," he stopped, not knowing what he meant to say.

She put a finger over his lips, smiling through the tears that threatened to spill. "I do not ask you to tell me in your words. Not as yet. I know you cannot speak of it. But I do have something for you to think about. Will you listen and think on my words?" she asked.

He slowly nodded. She put her arms around his neck, and spoke solemnly, from her heart and soul.

"I love you, Will Turner. I always have. And I know you love me." She paused, hoping for the right words. "Remember this: the three of us make a good team, no matter what society might say. We always will." She left that enigmatic note in the open.

Will did not quite understand her words, since he was too afraid to face what they could mean. Elizabeth nodded. She understood him.

"You should be resting," he changed the subject.

She laughed. "All right Will, I'll go, if you'll do something for me."

"Anything," he said.

"Go in and talk to him," she said, knowing what she was asking of him.

Will took a deep breath, before nodding.

She smiled, and kissed his cheek. But as she pulled away, he stopped her. He gently placed his lips atop hers, taking her completely by surprise. The kiss was short, but he hadn't been able to have intimate contact with her since he'd been rescued.

"I love you," he affirmed. The smile he received in return was breathtaking.

She began walking up the stairs, before stopping. "Help him, Will. He needs you, just as you need him," she said, before finishing her journey to her bedroom.

Will was puzzled as he turned towards the kitchen. Why would Jack need his help? Will had chosen for them both, because he had _hated_ the touches of the other pirates, and he hadn't wanted them near him, whereas with Jack…he'd already wanted Jack for a long time, and while he'd known it would be painful, the pirates had given him an excuse to have Jack's hands and mouth on his body. Now he had shame and fear as a result, but…why would Jack be longing for death?

Will took another deep breath before opening the door. He walked into the kitchen, and Jack looked surprised to see him.

"Why Jack?" he said.

Jack smiled, but it wasn't a real smile. "I'd think ye, of all people, would know."

"But I don't!" Will's eyes were wild. Fear, physical fear of Jack, yet fear for Jack's life, made his stomach jolt around. Somehow he managed to calm his voice. "You were forced."

Jack shook his head. "Lad, what's the use? Ye can't absolve me of my guilt."

"But…" Will's voice failed him. He desperately tried to find words.

While his mind frantically searched from something to say, Jack was in motion. He somehow managed to back Will against the cold fireplace. He put his arms on either side of Will's body. He kept some space between them, but it was enough for the metallic taste of fear to grow in Will. His eyes looked like those of a trapped animal. Jack stared intently at him.

"This is why, young William. The fear in yer eyes, caused by my actions," he said, backing away.

Will grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me, boy," Jack said tiredly.

But Will didn't release him. Will had seen a flash of torment in Jack's eyes. He knew Jack would never hurt him again.

"You forget, Jack. I chose you. Between them and you, I chose you. And I still believe better you than them," Will said quietly.

Jack bitterly chuckled. "Then yer a fool, boy."

"Jack!" Will exclaimed. "What will convince you to forgive yourself?"

Jack stopped for a moment, thinking, before slowly saying, "When ye can look at me without fear in yer eyes, then I'll forgive meself."

A chill stabbed Will, as he despaired. He couldn't help his fear; his body still remembered the assault, though the injuries had practically healed. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to hide his fear from Jack. Somehow, Jack could read him like a book.

Jack chuckled again. "Don't bother, Will. I'm a pirate, headin' straight for hell. Forgiveness is not for the likes of me, savvy?" He yawned, not wanting an answer. "I'm goin' to bed. Good night, young William." He left the room, with Will frozen.

"But I forgive you," the barely whispered words fell heavily in the room. But there was no answer.

TBC


	7. Hail Mary, Full of Grace

Title: Fires of Purgatory: Hail Mary, Full of Grace (7/10) WIP  
Author: QteCuttlfish  
Author email: mizbara@yahoo.com   
Rating: R  
Type: Angst/Slash/Rape  
Summary: Will has withdrawn from Elizabeth, and Jack drowns himself in rum. Will Elizabeth be able to heal them?  
Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean, its characters, and plots belongs to Disney. I do not own any part of them, even though I wish I did…*starts dreaming of owning Jack and Will*   
WARNING: Mentions of m/m RAPE! PLEASE do not read if you no like! 

Pairing: Jack/Will, mentioned Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Elizabeth, will be Jack/Will/Elizabeth

Author's Notes:

Iawen: _(livid) _ABOUT TIME!

QteCuttlfish: _(blinks)_ What do you mean?

Iawen: It only took you FOREVER to write this chapter!

QteCuttlfish: Oh. _(glares)_ Only because _someone_ told me I needed an extra scene in here! _(looks pointedly at Iawen)_

Iawen: _(sarcastic) _Oh, sure, blame the muse! 

QteCuttlfish: _(rolls eyes)_ Anyone want a muse? Only slightly used?

Iawen: _(glares)_ You know you love me. You wouldn't really get rid of me.

QteCuttlfish: _(sighs)_ We all make mistakes.

Iawen: Hey! I resent that!

QteCuttlfish: You resemble that? What? Yes, I know. _(smirks)_

Iawen: Just finish the fic already! Sheesh!

QteCuttlfish: _(rolls eyes) _As soon as my muse is finished throwing a hissy fit, we'll be able to get back to work. _(Iawen gasps in outrage.) _ Anyway, sorry this took so long everyone. Thank you so much for all the reviews! As of now, between ff.net and aff.net, I have over 100 reviews! _(hugs and cookies to everyone)_ Thank you so much!

Fires of Purgatory

Chapter Seven

Hail Mary, Full of Grace

Three months had passed since Jack had been dropped in the kitchen, yet little progress seemed to have been made. Elizabeth had almost ripped her hair out in frustration. If she didn't love them so much, she'd have killed them herself, putting them out of their misery and hers.

They avoided each other, only tolerating the other's presence when Elizabeth was with them. She'd had to pull tricks to lock them in rooms together, for all the good it did her. If it weren't for a few observations she'd made, Elizabeth would have despaired, and released Jack. But she clung to hope with the same tenacity that had pushed her to rescue Will from Barbossa's crew at all costs twice now.

Elizabeth knew love lay between the three of them, enough for each to love the other two. She could see it, and wondered how two very intelligent men like Will and Jack could miss it. Whenever they didn't think anyone could see them, they would look at the other with the oddest mixture of emotions. In both pairs of dark brown eyes lay shame, guilt, and love. Whenever she saw those emotions, it bolstered her, for as long as there was love, there was hope. If only the two fools weren't so bloody stubborn!

Elizabeth's frustration only increased as her pregnancy had become more and more pronounced, since it severely limited her physical capabilities. She couldn't wait for the baby to be born, for so many reasons. Her chief reason being that she couldn't wait to hold her baby in her arms. But she worried about the baby's arrival. She feared Jack would see the baby as a symbol that he could never be part of their lives.

Sometimes she wondered why Jack absolutely refused to forgive himself. Will had forgiven him. Elizabeth saw it in his attitude towards Jack. Later, she had asked him about it…He'd been quiet for a moment, before telling her there was nothing for him to forgive. Jack had rescued him from something worse. But before she could get him to open up more, they'd been interrupted by some such thing or other, and the subject had never returned. 

Elizabeth didn't want to push them. The peace of the household was as fragile as glass. It would take very little to shatter it. She often caught Jack looking out towards the ocean. He missed the _Black Pearl_, longed for her. Many times, Elizabeth almost released him. But, by the grace of God, she kept silent. She knew Jack would only return to drinking himself to death, and she couldn't bear for that to happen. If Jack died, what was left of Will would be destroyed. And Elizabeth could not allow that. She refused to lose them, either one of them. 

The clock chimed, and Elizabeth sighed. Dinnertime. One of the few times she could get Will and Jack to be in the same room together, without her having to lock them in. They couldn't avoid it, though they wanted to…yet they couldn't seem to manage staying away. The three were drawn to one another's presence, in spite of everything surrounding them. Elizabeth did not know it on a conscious level, but the men needed to be near her. She soothed their pain, and gave them an excuse to be near one another, without having to touch on any of their problems.

A knock sounded at her bedroom door, and Jack poked his head in.

"Need a hand?" he asked, walking over to her chair.

She smiled, taking the hand he offered her. Jack helped her get out of the chair.

"How much longer 'til we have the young one?" Jack asked.

"One month," Elizabeth answered. "I can't wait."

Jack chuckled for a moment, before abruptly stopping. Will held the doorknob, leaning against the doorway.

"Are you all right, Elizabeth?" Will looked down. 

"Oh, fine, Will. Jack was just going to help me down to dinner," Elizabeth patted Jack's arm.

"Ah," Will nodded. "I'll go ahead." He started to back out into the hallway.

"Wait!" Elizabeth cried out. He immediately returned. She thought quickly. "I have two arms, and now weigh much more than I did. It would be better if I were balanced on the stairs."

Jack and Will caught each other's eyes. Will walked back into the room and took her other arm, his eyes never leaving Jack. Elizabeth secretly smiled as they headed towards the dining room. It was times like these that gave her hope. The three instinctively managed to work together without speaking. The men helped her hobble down the stairs. Their touch was so gentle, yet firm. She hoped Will could see it, to lose the fear in his eyes. Will had accidentally told her about that one day, how Jack would never forgive himself until the day Will no longer looked at him with fear in his eyes. From that moment on, she had tried to put Jack in situations where Will would have to see him in a different light, to force that fear away. It was working. She could see it, working slowly, but working nonetheless. However, Jack was being stubbornly blind. He refused to see the fear gradually leaving Will's eyes. But Elizabeth had not yet lost hope that he would. One day, he'd no longer see fear in Will's eyes. She had to keep believing that.

When they reached the dining room, Will let go of Elizabeth's arms to pull back the chair. The men helped her sit down, before taking their places at the table.

At first dinner was a silent affair, as usual. But the silence grated on Elizabeth's nerves, until she thought she would go mad. 

"How has work been, Will?" she blurted out, startling all three of them.

Jack even grabbed his heart, shooting her a look that said "don't ever do that again."

Will blinked before switching his brain to the topic she had just brought up. "Um, it's been going well."

Elizabeth refused to let the conversation die after that. "I would hope so, considering the long hours you've been working."

"Commodore Norrington keeps ordering swords for the men who get commissions," Will said.

"Is his purpose in life still getting rid of all pirates?" Jack chimed in.

Will actually looked at him. "I believe so. Which may be why Elizabeth won't let you leave, so Norrington won't get you."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. Was Will…_teasing_ Jack? She looked at Jack, who seemed as surprised as she was. But then his eyes changed.

"Are you still practicing three hours a day with those swords of yorn?" Jack said.

Will looked nervous, but not in the way he'd been nervous before. To Elizabeth's eyes, he looked embarrassed.

"Yes I do," Will said.

"Still tryin' to rid the world of pirates, one at a time?" Jack asked.

"Not all pirates," Will locked eyes with Jack. "I don't kill good men, even if they are pirates."

Jack looked away, and Elizabeth smiled.

"What is this all about?" she said.

Both men turned to her, realizing she could not know what they were talking about, since she hadn't been there.

"The first time we met, I told Jack I practiced with my swords three hours a day, so that when I met a pirate, I could kill him," Will explained.

"I had no idea you were so dedicated either," Jack added.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth said, puzzled.

"I thought he had too much time on his hands," Jack said. "So I made a suggestion."

"Oh? And what suggestion was this?" she looked from one man to the other.

"I told him he needed to find himself a girl." Will choked after Jack said that.

Elizabeth laughed.

"How was I to know he already had you in his life?" Jack winked.

"I believe you called her a strumpet," Will mock-glared at him.

Elizabeth gasped, seemingly angry, but laughing still.

"I did no such thing!" Jack defended.

"If I remember correctly, your exact words were, 'Or maybe you've already found yourself a girl, and are incapable of wooing said strumpet,'" Will said.

"I did not say that!" Jack argued.

"Yes you did!" Will insisted.

"I didn't!"

A moment of silence passed between them, before all three started laughing. Elizabeth felt warmth spread through her body, especially when Jack and Will smiled at one another. They were making progress. Slow progress, but progress nonetheless.

The rest of the meal passed quickly, much along the same vein. Tension still stood between the two men, but it was slowly melting away in the onslaught of Elizabeth's determination.

Elizabeth began yawning, and the two men absolutely insisted on taking her to her room. They called her maid to help her, and left her with the maid.

"Things seemed better at dinner, missus," the maid said.

"Yes they did, didn't they?" Elizabeth smiled.

The maid helped her to bed, and she fell asleep.

A craving for tea awakened her hours later. Moonlight streamed through the cracks in the windowsill. Will slept soundly next to her, his nightmares not quite starting yet. Elizabeth sat up. The craving would not go away, no matter what she tried. She finally got up, and put on her robe. Her steps lumbering, she finally made it down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She began stoking the fire to make herself some tea, when an odd noise outside caught her attention.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, and she slowly opened the back door. She scanned the outdoors, when hands grabbed her. Her eyes widened when she saw who held her, and she tried to scream, but a cloth covered her mouth. Elizabeth's vision wavered, and she collapsed. Before she passed out, she heard snickers, and caught the word, "revenge". Then the world went black.

TBC

Extra Author's Note:

Iawen: _(frustrated)_ What?! THAT'S where you're ending it?! NOOOOO!!!! 

QteCuttlfish: _(has slunk away into hiding)_

Iawen: _(looks around, realizes she's not there)_ Yeah, you'd better hide, or I'll kill you!! _(howls) _FINISH THIS!!!!!!!!


	8. Alpha and Omega

Title: Fires of Purgatory: Alpha and Omega (8/10) WIP  
Author: QteCuttlfish  
Author email: mizbara@yahoo.com   
Rating: R  
Type: Angst/Slash/Rape  
Summary: Elizabeth is captured, and only Jack and Will can save her. Will they be able to get past the anguish to find forgiveness within themselves to rescue her?  
Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean, its characters, and plots belongs to Disney. I do not own any part of them, even though I wish I did…*starts dreaming of owning Jack and Will*   
WARNING: Mentions of m/m RAPE! PLEASE do not read if you no like! 

Pairing: Jack/Will, mentioned Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Elizabeth, will be Jack/Will/Elizabeth

Author's Notes:

QteCuttlfish: _(still in hiding)_ _(whispers) _Thank you so much for your reviews! I'll try to finish up as quickly as I can.

Fires of Purgatory

Chapter Eight

Alpha and Omega

"Jack!" loud knocking and a shout jolted Jack out of his sleep. Not that it took much. He _hated_ sleeping now. Too many nightmares attacked him.

The door abruptly opened, to reveal a half-dressed Will Turner. Will's eyes were wild, and he ran over to Jack, shaking him, throwing the pirate captain into shock.

"What is it lad?" Jack dared to hold onto Will's arms as he sat up.

"Elizabeth. She's been taken!" Before Will had finished speaking, he and Jack had run out of the room, and headed towards the kitchen. Several of the servants were scandalized by the sight of the two men in states of undress, but Jack ignored them, as he followed Will.

They sprinted into the room, and took in the scene. The back door was wide open, still. Will had ordered the servants not to change anything. Jack examined the outside, and found the trail of where Elizabeth's kidnappers had dragged her. Jack swore. The trail headed towards the ocean. Something told him he already knew who had taken her. He felt Will step behind him, as Jack knelt in front of the door. He glanced up at the younger man, and saw Will holding a piece of parchment. Jack stood up, and read it along with him.

**__**

We'll be waiting at the Isla de la Muerta. Come alone, and we swear on the Code, the lady will remain safe. Bring help, and lady and the whelp she carries will be lost to Davy Jones' locker.

Will crumpled the note up in helpless rage and anguish, which emanated outward from him. Jack knew how he felt, since the pirate's eyes had narrowed in rage as well.

"Who is it addressed to?" Jack asked, his voice betraying none of his emotions. But he was afraid he already knew the answer.

"To both of us,' Will said, dangerous anger in his voice. He turned toward Jack. "If anything happens to her or the baby…" Will trailed off, his emotions so out of control he couldn't finish.

"Nothing will happen to them," Jack swore, molten hot anger sharpened with the sword of pain pouring from his core. It wasn't enough that Will had been humiliated and raped…that they'd made Jack a betrayer, by being the one who raped Will…Now they had to drag the lass into it. He felt like shouting. He should have seen this coming. After all, Elizabeth had had just as much to do with the whole debacle as Will and Jack had. Of course the pirates wanted revenge against her as well. Jack's fist tightened for a moment, before releasing. The pirates had gone too far this time, and they would pay for it. Jack and Will would kill them for this.

"What are we going to do?" Will harshly asked.

Jack's mind quickly spun. How to get to Elizabeth…well, they'd need a ship, of course…but how to get one without loosing Norrington on their trail…

"First we have to commandeer a ship," Jack said, still thinking. He vaguely saw Will nod. "Have they replaced the _Interceptor_ with another fast ship?" Since Jack had been concerned with other things for so long, he had no idea of what the affairs of the sea were. A pang hit him as he realized just how long it had been since he'd been on his first love…before he shook that off, to listen to Will's answer.

"A few days ago, they got a new ship they call the _Majestic_. She's no _Pearl_, but they are calling her the fastest ship in the Queen's navy, and I do believe she is faster than the _Interceptor_ was," Will explained.

"Good. Then that's the one we'll take," Jack decided. Now what to do about Norrington…

As though he read Jack's mind, Will said, "What about Norrington and Governor Swann?"

Jack's mind kept spinning. Over the last few months, he'd seen firsthand the Commodore's affections for Elizabeth, and Jack knew the man would want to be in on the rescue of her. But Jack also knew the pirates would have no problems in murdering the lass, being desperate men and all.

"We'll leave one a note, and send one to the other," Jack said. 

Will looked at him in surprise. "What?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Just trust me."

Will shrugged, as the two scrambled to get dressed. They got their weapons together, taking swords, knives, and pistols. Their minds focused on the moment, pushing aside the painful memories from months ago, in their concern for Elizabeth. Jack found parchment, and jotted down a quick note, before sending a messenger to Commodore Norrington. He hoped the rather fervent man would follow the instructions in the note. Elizabeth's life, and the life of the babe she carried, depended on it. 

Once they were dressed, they began sneaking to the dock. They walked through alleyways, to remain unseen.

"Can two of us crew the _Majestic_ all the way to the Isla de la Muerta?" Will asked Jack.

"Do we have a choice?" Jack shrugged, not liking their options, but accepting them. 

Will sighed, and Jack noted the tension in the body beside him. He understood. The anger they shared…How dare they take Elizabeth! Jack was not an easy man to anger. Barbossa was one of the few men who had ever seen his true anger, and that had been the night of the mutiny. Jack shuddered, pushing the memories aside.

Will put his hand on Jack's shoulder, startling the older pirate for the second time that day. _The boy's touched me twice today. He must really be worried,_ Jack thought.

"What is it?" Will said.

"Nothin'," Jack answered. "Old ghosts from the past. Nothin' to worry about."

Will opened his mouth to ask another question, but Jack stopped him, since they'd reached the dock. They watched the busy workers hurrying to and from their ships.

"How are we going to do this, Jack?" Will asked.

"If Norrington understands the message I sent him, all should be well, and he'll do all the work," Jack told him, his eyes flicking to the younger man. 

Will seemed to be holding up fairly well, in spite of the circumstances. He nodded to Jack, their eyes catching, before both quickly looked away. They watched as the messenger Jack had dispatched handed the Commodore the note. He read it, and looked up, his emotions clear on his face. Indecision wracked the man's face, before it hardened. He shouted orders, and the sailors scrambled around. They got the _Majestic_ ready to clear out, before Norrington called everyone off the ship.

"Now's our chance," Jack muttered, as he discretely ran to the ship. Will followed him, and they boarded the ship much like they had the _Dauntless_ before. They caught the wind, and got out of there. They heard the shouts of the sailors as the ship cleared the dock, but heard Norrington's orders.

"How long until he follows us?" Will asked.

"A day," Jack answered. "But we'll be finished by then."

Will agreed.

A few hours passed. Jack kept checking his compass, to make sure they were on the right course. He stood at the helm, where he belonged. His eyes closed, as he breathed in the salty ocean air. Jack knew he'd missed this, but he had been unable to take any joy in the sea for so long….not since the day before he'd been dragged from Tortuga. He shivered, realizing eyes were avidly watching him. He opened his own, and looked at Will, who quickly looked away, before drifting back to Jack.

"What be on yer mind, Will?" Jack said, gently, unable to take the silence, but not wanting to scare the boy.

Will sighed. "I was just thinking…this is the first time we've been completely alone since…" he trailed off.

Jack nodded. Will was trying to keep his mind off Elizabeth…but unfortunately that meant other unpleasant memories grabbed the surface. Jack found himself in much the same state. He sighed.

"I'm not goin' ta hurt you, lad," Jack said.

"I know," Will quietly answered.

Jack quickly twisted around to look at him, surprised. Will forced himself to meet Jack's gaze.

"I think I know that better than you do," Will said.

Jack averted his gaze, concentrating on steadying their course.

"Ye trust too much," Jack said, resigned.

"Do I?" Will's voice seemed strangely calm.

"I hurt you once, Will. Why believe it will never happen again?" Jack could not allow either of them to forget what had happened. He would never forgive himself for what he'd done…for his body's enjoyment of Will's body. Every night since, he'd relived those moments…and found himself longing to be able to touch Will again…to not give him pain….to kiss him. Jack ruthlessly pushed that part of him away. He would never get the chance again. Why would he? He was what he'd always most despised: a betrayer. And life was rather cruel to him…having to live with the two people he most loved in the world…and being unable to touch them…sometimes it was more than Jack could stand.

"I know you, Jack. You will never hurt me again, if it is in your power to prevent it," Will said with conviction. He sighed. "I wish you would believe me."

Jack smiled bitterly, as fiery self-anger boiled in him.

"Lad, I'll tell you what? You ever approach me without fear in your eyes, and touch me, while looking me in the eye, then I'll believe you, savvy?" 

Will's breath caught in his throat for a moment. Jack suddenly, desperately needed a drink. Living without rum for several months was killing him…as was the knowledge that Will would never be able to get over his fear enough to make the first move.

Will changed the subject. "They won't hurt her, will they?"

Jack thought carefully, his eyes dark and shuttered. Who honestly knew what those demented, vicious pirates would think of? They'd spent ten years as skeletons after all. Who knew what that did to a man's mind? And people thought _he_ was crazy. He could be, of course, when he wanted to be but…he returned his attention to Will, who needed reassurances. 

"I doubt it. They are so few now, and with Norrington's one-man war against piracy, they know that if anything happens to her, they'll die," Jack said. He didn't add that the pirates wouldn't live long enough to worry about Norrington. He and Will would finish them off.

Jack heard the scrape that told him Will was sharpening his sword. He smiled, despite himself. Will was proving himself his father's son. As had become a habit, Jack found his thoughts drifting to William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner. He wondered sometimes whether the man was still alive. After all, Bill had been cursed as well. Unless the pirates had blown him to bits, which was, in fact, likely, the possibility existed that the man could still be alive. Of course, that didn't explain why he hadn't come after his son.

Jack had many questions he wanted to ask the man, including why bill had gone along with the mutiny. He had an idea of why…but he wanted the chance to ask the man. He believed much of the reason involved the boy sharpening his sword behind him. 

Sometimes Jack wondered why Will, after the first time they met, had never asked about his father since. Jack knew Will had discovered what ultimately had happened from Pintel, but the boy had never asked anything beyond that. To be fair, Will's year or so since they'd met had been rather busy, what with breaking a curse, getting married, and getting kidnapped. Will's mind was probably too full to really think of anything else, especially at the current moment.

Jack's eyes narrowed. _The lass had better be in good health when we catch them_, he thought. He wouldn't, couldn't fail another Turner he loved. Jack already knew he wasn't going to show the pirates any quarter. For what had happened to Will, they were already walking-dead-men, for the second time in their miserable lives. They just didn't know it. For this, though…Jack would insure their deaths. He hoped the deaths would be painful, for they deserved hell for this latest outrage.

The rest of the day passed in peace, with the two men keeping relative silence. The _Majestic_ proved herself worthy. She was no _Pearl_, but she was actually better than the _Interceptor _had been. They made even better time than Jack expected. He was happy about it, as he looked forward to finally finishing his one-time treacherous crew, once and for all.

TBC


	9. Save Us From the Fires of Hell

Title: Fires of Purgatory: Save Us From the Fires of Hell (9/10) WIP  
Author: QteCuttlfish  
Author email: mizbara@yahoo.com   
Rating: R  
Type: Angst/Slash/Rape  
Summary: Elizabeth is captured, and only Jack and Will can save her. Will they be able to get past the anguish to find forgiveness within themselves to rescue her?  
Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean, its characters, and plots belongs to Disney. I do not own any part of them, even though I wish I did…*starts dreaming of owning Jack and Will*   
WARNING: Mentions of m/m RAPE! PLEASE do not read if you no like! Also, TORTURE chapter! Lots of mental torture going on here. YE HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Pairing: Jack/Will, mentioned Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Elizabeth, will be Jack/Will/Elizabeth

Author's Notes:

Iawen: _(glares)_ It's about time!!!!

QteCuttlfish: _(whispering, still hiding)_ I'm sorry. I got really caught up with finals, working all break, and the first week from hell. I hope it won't take as long with the last part. _(hands out cookies, brownies, and candy to everyone) _ Thank you so much for reviewing this!

Fires of Purgatory

Chapter Nine

Save Us From the Fires of Hell

Elizabeth clutched her arms to her chest as she shivered. She tried to stay as still as possible, to keep from getting from getting wet. Water leaked into the cell from the seams of the ship. The seven remaining members of Barbossa's crew, including the Bo'sun, Pintel, and Ragetti, had placed her down there, after she awakened. She shuddered, this time not because of the cold.

Elizabeth remembered feeling the sway of the ship, smelling the salty air of the sea. Her memory of the night before, just prior to blacking out, returned to her with a vengeance. She sat up, gasping, to see Pintel and Ragetti walk in. Idly she wondered if they ever went anywhere without the other. Fear made her mid to strange things. 

"Good, yer awake," Pintel said. 

Ragetti just grinned at her, carving his wooden eye. Elizabeth stayed still for a moment, before slowly pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Where am I?" she asked the first question that came to mind.

"Yer on the _Fanny Briar_, no naval ship, nor _Black Pearl_ o' course, but 'tis seaworthy," Pintel said, looking around.

The captain's cabin was not nearly as nice as the one on the _Pearl_, nor the one on the _Dauntless_. The ship had seen better days. The bedclothes were musty, and full of fraying holes, which made Elizabeth question the seaworthiness of the ship. 

"Just how old is this ship?" she asked disdainfully. 

Pintel glared at her, as Ragetti giggled. "Ye should na be worryin' about such things now. You'd be better off askin' where we're headed, poppet."

Elizabeth gave him the most disdainful look she could muster under the circumstances. "I don't know what you're talking about," she glared at them. "You would be better off returning me to shore. You can't escape death forever."  


The two men shared amused glances. "Poppet, we will be takin' ye to shore, just as soon as we reach the Isla de la Muerta." 

Elizabeth hoped she showed no reaction to that statement. She had no returned to that horrid island since Barbossa's defeat there. Involuntarily, she shuddered. In her mind's eye, she could still see the pistol aimed right at her…could still hear the shot that ultimately killed Barbossa. For a moment, she had thought she was going to die. Her heart had attempted to pound out of her chest for a moment, until she realized the danger was past. Her shakiness had resulted in being unable to talk to Will, as she ought to have.

Her own unpleasant memories of the events on that island, combined with the knowledge of what had happened to Will and Jack caused Elizabeth to never wish to visit that island again. And she was getting dragged there again, in her condition. Unconsciously, she placed her hand over her womb.

__

God, she prayed, _Please don't let anything happen to my baby!_

Then she saw how Pintel and Ragetti started staring at her middle. Pintel caught her looking at him, and he grinned a malicious grin.

"'Avin' the whelp of a pirate, are ye, poppet? Makes ye no better 'an a whore, passin' on more pirate blood," he said, as Ragetti snickered beside him.

Elizabeth straightened her back as best she could, summoning a lofty air.

"I would be insulted but for the fact that I doubt you spend enough time in the presence of ladies to tell the difference."

Pintel's eyes narrowed. Then he grinned. "Ye won' be so uppity for long."

Ragetti laughed as the two walked out. The Bo'sun entered a few minutes later, Pintel and Ragetti at his heels.

"Pintel tells me you don't like the accommodations," he said. "Perhaps you'll like the cells better."

Pintel and Ragetti dragged her down below, before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She spent most of the journey like that. Occasionally, Ragetti and Pintel (reinforcing her belief that they couldn't go anywhere without the other in tow) would give her stale bread and water, but other than that, she spent the journey alone in the cell. A couple days passed like that, uneventfully.

Elizabeth wondered how Will and Jack were. Would they find her on time? She hoped so. But could they work together long enough to save her and themselves from whatever the once-cursed pirates had in mind for them? She honestly didn't know the answer to that one. The question continuously turned in her mind, over and over and over again. _Please let them be all right_, she prayed. She never had any doubt that they would follow her. She knew they would. It was merely a question of when.

"Land ho!" someone shouted from above. 

Her head lifted, as she heard the sounds of feet running about. Not too long after, the seven living pirates crammed down belowdecks. Elizabeth watched them approach with wide brown eyes. She shivered from the cold, and her teeth chattered, quietly she hoped, so that the pirates would not catch that weakness.

The Bo'sun walked to the front of the bars, and smiled chillingly at her.

"We have arrived," he said.

She tried to glare up at him. "So? What do you intend to do now? Kill me?"

The pirates laughed.

"Eventually poppet. But where the fun be if Capn' Jack Sparrow and young Turner didn't see you die?" Pintel grinned idiotically. 

"Yeah, where would the fun be?" Ragetti parroted. 

The words did not immediately register in Elizabeth's mind, but when they did…Horror crawled across her skin, like a thousand ants dashing across the sand.

The Bo'sun unlocked the door, and Pintel and Ragetti dragged her out. She gasped, as a pain exploded in her stomach. Elizabeth stumbled. _Oh no, please God, no, not yet!_

"Get up!" the Bo'sun shouted, yanking her back to her feet with a cruel grip on her arm. A small moan of pain escaped her lips, making the Bo'sun smile evilly at the sound of her suffering. "Let's go."

The eight stepped into the boats and rowed ashore. Pintel and Ragetti "helped" Elizabeth by yanking her out of the boat. With her hands tied, she could only pray she would not stumble. When she walked into the treasure room, she froze as the memories played inside her mind. But the pulled her to a corner of the large cavern—where Norrington had discovered an unconscious Will and a changed Jack. They chained her to the same wall. Another pain gripped her, but she fought against showing it.

The pirates stood back to admire their handiwork.

"Not bad, considering there are so few of us," Pintel commented.

The Bo'sun rolled his eyes. Pintel smiled stupidly at him. Ragetti gulped, and tried to hide behind Pintel. Elizabeth tossed her, fighting off panic.

"So what are you going to do now?" she said, pulling the attention back to her.

The pirates laughed again, at the thought of their final plans for the unfortunate trio.

"Do you remember finding Jack an' Turner 'ere? Right in this very spot?" Pintel ignored her question.

"I do," she said, her voice showing weariness.

"Ye know what happened to 'em?" Pintel said. The others snickered. Pintel didn't wait for her answer. "Ye know yer harborin' a rapist, don't ye, poppet?" he continued.

"Yeah a rapist," Ragetti said.

"Oh," was all she allowed herself to say.

"Yeah…Ole Jack Sparrow…'e took that boy so rough, even we was surprised," another pirate said.

"Lucky blighter," yet another added. 

Elizabeth recognized that pirate. Just before she had been forced to walk the plank, she had seen that pirate holding Will captive. Then the Bo'sun had forced her into the water. But one detail stuck out in her memory…the pirate's hand almost caressing Will's neck. She had to force herself to keep from throwing up, and not because of the baby. Tears threatened to form in her eyes. These men, no, these _monsters_, had methodically planned the destruction of the two she loved, and worse, they'd almost succeeded. Will's nightmares, Jack's drinking…memories threatened to swallow her in despair, when another sharp pain to her middle forced her to bite her tongue to keep from crying out. The pain shoved all the other memories aside, and her eyes snapped up, hate almost glowing from them. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth, keeping her silent. She knew, especially with the baby's impending arrival, that she was helpless. There was nothing she could do but pray that Will and Jack caught up to her before the baby came.

"Ye have nothin' to say to that poppet? Not a word of denial? Or anger?" Pintel walked closer to her, until she could smell his foul breath. Her brown eyes glared defiantly into his sickly yellow ones. He grinned evilly at her, forcing a chill down her spine. Pintel turned away from her. "I guess this one ain' no lady, is she?"

The men yelled out agreements. Pintel was encouraged. 

"'Course that's no surprise, seein' as she's carryin' a pirate's whelp," Pintel returned his attention to her. "She's no better than a whore." He repeated his words from a few days earlier. She schooled her face into the indifference, haughtiness, at odds with her heart.

Pintel glared at her when he saw the look on her face. He stormed over to Ragetti, kicking at a stray stone in agitation.

The pirate who had caressed Will shrugged. "Maybe that's why she didn't react. Maybe whores like rapists."

"Yeah, maybe she likes it rough, like Jack gave young Turner," a third pirate added.

"Young Turner certainly didn't like it!" the last of the seven pirates said, making the others laugh. The cavern echoed with their mocking laughter, cornering Elizabeth more and more. She felt the same way she had the night she had discovered the curse…when she'd seen the pirates turn into the skeletons…and her heart was beginning to panic. 

"I'm sure he didn't," she tightly forced out, attempting to calm down. It would do her no good to panic. _I have to stay strong for the baby_, she started telling herself. _Will, Jack, where are you?_ The thought barely registered in her brain before the next words from the pirates stilled her, making her hope Will would stay away…

"Nor will he like it when we take 'im," the pirate who'd caressed Will said with a lustful glint.

The other pirates guffawed, agreeing with him.

"What makes you think you'll get a chance?" Elizabeth fought the urge to scream.

The pirates laughed harder.

"Clearly ye can't count poppet. There's seven of us, and two of them. The odds favor us," Pintel said.

"And you think Jack will just let you take him?" Elizabeth said, remembering how Jack wanted to die because of how he'd protected Will from that very thing before.

The pirates grinned evilly at her.

"We nabbed 'em both once. Shouldn't be too difficult to get 'em again," Pintel shrugged. "'sides, the same thin's gonna happen to 'im."

Elizabeth's throat closed up. Her eyes widened as the words penetrated…The earlier words she'd fought desperately not to react to swallowed her. _Dear God!_ They meant to rape Will, force him to relive the nightmare, only worse, _much_ worse. And Jack…_God, no._ Somehow she recovered her voice.

"Why? I thought you hated Jack!" her voice began to break, to show her strain…her fear.

"Precisely, poppet," Pintel said.

"The Capn' took him on the night of the mutiny, to show 'im who was boss. But Barbossa refused to share with the rest of the crew," the Bo'sun spat.

"Yeah, an' we figure that it's time to collect on _our_ share of Jack Sparrow," Pintel said, his face displaying a hate-filled lust.

Another pain hit her abdomen, and she cried out, unable to prevent it. She could not believe the horror surrounding her. She knew she and her baby would not be leaving that island. She hoped Will and Jack would stay away. _Don't let them be destroyed, God, _she begged, _Please don't let the men I love be destroyed._

While she was busy with her own thoughts, the Bo'sun had barked orders at the unruly lot, forcing them to scatter. He turned his attention back to the terrified woman in front of him. Her eyes focused on him, wide with fear. He reached out, and wrenched her chin up into his face.

"After we kill Jack and Will, we're goin' to kill you as well. You ne'er did repay us for our hospitality last time," he said in a low voice, "And now you're too large for enjoyin' any kind of sport."

She fought with all her strength to keep from screaming.

"But what of my child? You'll kill my baby if you…" she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

He laughed, a mean sound sending chills up and down her spine.

"That be the idea. You really think we want another generation of Turners runnin' around? If we kill Bootstrap's son, daughter-in-law, and grandchild, we'll never have to worry about another Turner being in our way again," the Bo'sun said with finality.

Another pirate called his attention away, and Elizabeth slumped back. She tasted despair, defeat, for the first time in her life. She and her baby were doomed, until someone saved them from the fires of this purgatory.

TBC 

Extra Author's Note:

QteCuttlfish: _(whispers from hiding place)_ I promise you all a happy ending! I swear it! It may be long in coming, but I do promise you all there will be one!

Iawen: _(searching for her hiding place)_ You'd better! Or else you are a dead woman!!!!!


	10. Deliver Us From Evil

Title: Fires of Purgatory: Deliver Us From Evil (10/10) FINISHED  
Author: QteCuttlfish  
Author email:  
Rating: R  
Type: Angst/Slash/Rape  
Summary: Elizabeth is captured, and only Jack and Will can save her. Will they be able to get past the anguish to find forgiveness within themselves to rescue her?  
Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean, its characters, and plots belongs to Disney. I do not own any part of them, even though I wish I did…starts dreaming of owning Jack and Will  
WARNING: Mentions of m/m RAPE! PLEASE do not read if you no like! YE HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Pairing: Jack/Will, mentioned Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Elizabeth, will be Jack/Will/Elizabeth

Author's Notes:

QteCuttlfish: _(apologizing on her hands and knees) _I am SO incredibly sorry this took so long to finish!!! Between time and writer's block, this was the hardest chapter to write. But this fic is now finished. _(hands out cookies, ice cream, brownies, cakes, and candy to everyone) _Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this fic. You guys really made my day every time I found a review in my e-mail from you. So thank you! I hope you enjoy the ending!

Fires of Purgatory

Chapter Ten

Deliver Us From Evil

Jack looked through the telescope, and could see the pirates dragging Elizabeth into the cave. He could feel the tension radiating off Will, who stiffened up.

"Easy lad," Jack murmured.

Will looked at him, calming himself slightly. Going in enraged was the best way to get all three of them killed.

"How long?" he asked.

Jack sighed, his mind working furiously. "We'll wait for nightfall," he decided.

Will's eyes narrowed. He was about to protest when Jack turned to him.

"We need surprise on our side, lad," he said calmly. Will nodded, understanding.

"Will she be all right?" he said softly.

"They can't for her not to be," Jack answered.

Suddenly, Will realized how close he was standing to Jack. Fear swept over him, but he stood his ground, not moving. He still wasn't quite sure where the three of them were to from here, once they rescued Elizabeth. He wanted the pain to stop, wanted Jack to stop hurting…but the fear prevented it. Hate raced into his eyes as he looked out to the entrance of the cave. They would pay for this, pay dearly in blood—for what they'd done to him, Jack, and for taking Elizabeth. The pirate blood that ran through his veins showed in his bearing, surprising Jack.

Jack wondered if the boy realized how close he was standing. Jack barely dared to breathe, so's not to frighten him. He wondered what Will would do if he told him how of Bootstrap was in him. And not just looks either. The younger William Turner carried himself more and more like a pirate. The pirates were doomed now. Jack grinned. He knew he and Will would win. Night was only an hour or so away, and then—revenge.

Will caught Jack's grin out of the corner of his eye. He narrowed his eyes, grim determination filling him. He knew the look on Jack's face meant certain victory.

"Ye know, there's one thing I can't figure out," Jack murmured.

Will blinked at him in surprise. "What?"

Jack tilted his head to at Will, in the goofy half-drunk manner he'd once had. "Huh? OH—how in the bloody hell they managed to sail that tub here. It looks worse than the boat I 'borrowed' from Anamaria, and that sank not long before I met you the first time."

Will nodded. "So that's why you never returned it to her," he commented, attempting to continue the conversation to keep his mind off the memories and possible horrors facing Elizabeth inside the cave.

Jack wanted to grin again, but chose not to. The boy had fallen for the change in subject. "Aye lad. Gettin' sunk makes it awful hard to return a boat, no matter how good one's intentions are."

"Imagine that," Will murmured as his eyes drifted back to the entrance of the cave. "Tonight they die, Jack."

Jack inwardly sighed. Oh well. At least he'd tried. "O'course. It's been too long in coming. The time has come for the last of the late Captain Barbossa's crew to join him in death."

Things were silent between them for a moment. A distance still stood between them, no matter how much Will wanted it closed. He was trying, trying his damndest to fight his fear. The anger he had fought since Elizabeth's disappearance abruptly rechanneled itself. The pirates weren't there for Will to take his rage out on, but Jack was. It was unreasonable, but Will started getting angry at Jack for not noticing how things were beginning to normalize between them…for not noticing how hard Will was fighting to get things back to normal, in spite of his fear and his guilt. The more Will thought about it, the angrier he got. Jack was being a bloody idiot, and he was making them both suffer for it. Finally, Will's anger peaked, and he grabbed Jack, shoving him hard onto the deck.

Jack was completely taken by surprise from the boy's actions, or Will would never have gotten away with it. Not that Jack would have hurt him or anything, but…

"What—?" Jack started, but Will immediately interrupted.

"You're a bloody fool, Jack Sparrow!" Will stood over him, sword pointed over Jack's heart.

Jack could have tried to fight Will, but he was still trying to figure out what was going on in the boy's head. In some circles, Jack would, indeed, be a fool, but he didn't understand why Will would be angry at him for that, especially in light of the other thing Will had to be angry at Jack for. He chose his next words carefully, still half-lying on his back, Will's sword dangerously close to cutting skin.

"Some would say so, aye. But why would you?" he said.

Will sighed in exasperation. For someone normally so observant, Jack was being completely obtuse about this. He rolled his eyes. There had to be _some_ way of explaining things to him. Will decided to try something he hadn't before.

"Jack, I will never forgive Barbossa's crew—not for murdering my father, for marooning you, for kidnapping Elizabeth twice now, for any of what they've done to use, especially the last time we were on this island. I won't forgive them, they don't deserve it," he said. "Understand?"

Jack nodded, wondering what that had to do with the boy's previous statement of him being a fool.

"Does the fact that I will not forgive those bloody pirates their evil deeds, yet I have forgiven you your part in it, though there was nothing _to_ forgive, mean anything to you?" Will was almost desperate by this point, hoping his words would get through.

Will's words shot the greatest fear, yet the greatest hope Jack had never felt into his heart. Jack believed he wasn't worth forgiveness, believed what he'd done was unforgivable. And to Jack, it always would be. He could never forgive himself for betraying Will but…he could accept the boy's forgiveness. It was terrifying, but Jack loved Will, and he finally realized the distance between them was only hurting Will more.

Jack slowly nodded. Will searched his face, and found the understanding he's wanted. Will sheathed his sword, and held his hand to help Jack up. The unreasonable panic that still seized Will in Jack's presence cropped up, but Jack noticed how Will fought it. A small smile forced its way out. As soon as Jack was up, he carefully stepped away, to give Will his space, keeping his eyes on Will's face the whole time. Will understood what he was doing, and an answering smile was given to Jack. Without another word spoken, they got ready to go to shore to rescue Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tried to keep as still as possible, praying none of the pirates would notice what was going on. A part of her still hoped there would be a way out of this, to save her and her baby. But the rest of her despaired. Even if Jack and Will somehow miraculously appeared there, it wouldn't matter. Pintel was right. The odds favored the pirates. Death seemed more and more imminent all the time, especially for the baby. Elizabeth's grief for her child was growing, as her hope slowly died. Another pain bit her abdomen, and she tossed her head back, stifling her moan. She did not want her baby to die…but it seemed inevitable. The pirates were wary. They had stationed themselves at the entrances into the main cave, cautiously watching. This was thanks to the Bo'sun, who, though he hated Jack Sparrow, knew how wily the man was. And he was taking no chances. Elizabeth wondered if they would have a chance…because the only way out was if all the pirates were killed here. Could Jack and Will, assuming they arrived, kill all of them? She honestly didn't know. She ground her teeth together as another pain ripped through her body. Only one thought stood above all else: she wasn't going to die or let her child die without a fight.

The sun set soon after Jack and Will's arrival. They anchored the _Majestic_, before rowing away in one of the lifeboats. Will rowed, while Jack's sharp eyes scanned for any movement. He had a pistol ready, but he didn't want to use it unless he had to. At least until they reached the shore. It made too much noise. Didn't want to alert the pirates of their arrival too soon. Ruined the fun. A grim smile crossed Jack's features. Justice was finally being served, with Barbossa's crew soon dead.

The two men were silent as they entered the mouth of the cave. But Jack knew Will's thoughts were centered on the same thing his thoughts were: rescuing Elizabeth. OF course, Jack's thoughts were also on the boy with him, but he'd never admit that. A short chuckle escaped Jack's lips.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Nothin'," Jack lied, thinking about how Will and Elizabeth were the only people who had managed to get Jack more than once. He usually learned from his mistakes. He shrugged. His affections probably made him blind. Suddenly, he straightened. His eyes focused on the small landing area for boats, and he rolled them.

"That's bloody foolish," he muttered.

"What is?" Will asked.

"Not having anyone guard this area," Jack answered.

Will looked over his shoulder at those words. His eyes looked puzzled. That _was_ a foolish mistake, especially after his first and second trips to the island. But…

"Doesn't that work to our advantage, Jack?" he asked.

"'Course it does. It's the principle of the thing," Jack said in his half-crazy way, then more seriously, "Ya ready?"

Will nodded. The two got out of the boat, and began cautiously walking through the small tunnels that led to the main cave. They took in the positions of the pirates in the cave and their first view of

"Elizabeth," Will said, forgetting himself, but luckily Jack yanked him back and put his hand over the boy's mouth. Will nodded. Then they looked back. No one had noticed. Pintel and Ragetti stood near Elizabeth who was chained to the wall. The Bo'sun stood near the center, warily watching the entrances. The shadows were too dark for him to see either Jack or Will, though. One pirate was not too far to their right, while two others were between him and the Bo'sun. The last sat on the Aztec chest. Jack and Will pulled back to confer.

"If we take out two on the way in, I can take on three while you rescue the lass. Can you handle the two near her?" Jack asked.

Will nodded. "Of course," he lifted his sword out.

Jack grinned, copying the motion, and adding his pistol to the other hand. He cocked it, and turned around, Will beside him. The two men moved to the entrance, and nodded to one another. Jack fired at the man closest to their entrance, hitting him in the chest. They charged in, quickly engaging the other two pirates. Will dispatched one easily with just a few slices of the sword.

Elizabeth's heart had jumped to her throat at the sound of the pistol going off. Then the sight of Jack and Will charging in gave her hope and despair…until she really watched the fight. Jack and Will were fighting with vengeance in their hearts. It wasn't a battle so much as a slaughter. Will took his first opponent out quickly before engaging Pintel and Ragetti. Jack's opponent was not long in following the other two into death. Elizabeth saw the glimpse of the cold pirates she'd seen while marooned with Jack come out in full force. The pirate he fought kept backing away, until Jack shoved his sword through his gut, in an attempt to the Bo'sun, who stood behind his opponent.

Elizabeth's eyes wandered back to Will, who'd caught a lucky break. Ragetti caught sight of the bloodlust and rage in both Will and Jack's eyes, and he, even in his simple-mindedness, ran away, deep into the caves they'd hidden in before, to escape. That was the last anyone ever saw of him.

Ragetti's cowardly escape briefly distracted Pintel, but it wasn't enough of an advantage for Will, as Pintel grew angry as well. Using a sneaky move, he tricked Will, making him fall. However, instead of finishing him off, Pintel ran after Ragetti…until he realized Will was releasing Elizabeth from her chains. He turned back, trying to cut Will to ribbons, since Will had put his sword down to unchain Elizabeth.

Will fell on his back, avoiding Pintel's sword, when he saw a sword sticking out of Pintel's chest. He looked behind the pirate to see an enraged Elizabeth holding the other end.

"You go to hell," Elizabeth said through her teeth.

Will pushed himself to his feet, as Pintel fell to the ground. Elizabeth wavered, and Will helped her to sit down.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She gave him a reassuring smile, nodding. "Go help Jack," she ordered.

He nodded.

Jack was having a little trouble with the Bo'sun and the last of Barbossa's crew. The two were keeping him on his toes, since they knew what Jack Sparrow was capable of. They kept hacking at him relentlessly, never giving him any quarter. They knew if they did, they would be dead. One would attack Jack's right, while the other went after his left. By that point, Jack had managed to pick up one of the fallen pirate's swords, and was fighting with two swords. But even he knew he wouldn't last long. They finally cornered him, and Jack was busy trying to keep the Bo'sun's sword from slicing him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other pirate's sword raise, and he knew he couldn't block it. He braced himself for the slice of the blade, when another sword blocked it from the side. Will quickly engaged the other pirate, leaving the Bo'sun for Jack. The battle did not last long. Jack and Will kept both their opponents too busy to say anything. And soon, both men's bodies lay still on the cave. It was over.

The battle was over. Jack and Will looked at one another. They'd fought together, to save her, and to gain revenge on the men who'd nearly destroyed them. Will smiled. Elizabeth was right. They made a good team. He offered his hand to Jack. Jack eyed it in askance before taking it. Will took a deep breath before pulling the surprised pirate into his arms.

To say Jack was shocked would be an understatement. _What was going through the boy's head?_ He felt the boy's strong blacksmith arms hold him tightly. Jack tentatively circled his arms around Will, pulling him closer. The two stood like that for several moments, Will surprisingly able to enjoy the feel of the older man's body so close to his, while Jack was grateful for this chance to hold one of the people he loved as much as he loved the _Black Pearl_.

As much as Elizabeth enjoyed the sight of the two men she loved reconciling, she could not keep silent about the baby coming any longer. She cried out. Instantly, both men were at her side.

"What is it Elizabeth?" Will grabbed her hand.

"The baby is coming," Elizabeth choked out between gasps of pain.

Will's eyes widened. "Now?!"

Jack chuckled. "Lass, ye sure don' do things in the normal sense, do ye?"

She glared at him. "Do not mock me, _Captain_ Sparrow, unless you have something useful to add."

"What are we going to do?" Will said, panic beginning to take hold of the soon-to-be father.

Jack grinned. "Well, luckily for the three of us, I 'ave some experience in the delicate art of midwifery."

Both Will and Elizabeth froze, staring at him in surprise, before another contraction gripped Elizabeth. Jack gave instructions to Will, and somehow, between the three of them, the little baby was born safe and sound.

"My, she's a bonny lass, like her mother," Jack said, holding her.

"As lass? We have a girl?" Will said in wonder.

Elizabeth smiled. Her heart overflowed with love for the three people in the room. Jack quickly cut the umbilical cord, and cleaned the little one, softly speaking to her, while Will stroked Elizabeth's hair, murmuring endearments. Elizabeth knew that at this moment in time, she was sweaty and exhausted and did not look her best at all, but she knew then that she was the happiest woman in the world, as Jack placed her baby in her arms.

"So what are we going to call the little missy?" Jack said, kneeling on one side of Elizabeth, with Will on the other.

"Wilhemina Jaclyn," she answered promptly.

Both men looked puzzled.

"But why Wilhemina, love? Why not name her after your mother?" Will asked. Jack nodded, agreeing.

Elizabeth stilled, before smiling deliberately.

"I believe I am the one who carried this child for nine months. I am the one who had to give birth in a bloody pirate's cave because you two took so long to rescue me, so I am the one who gets to name her!" Without raising her voice once, Elizabeth managed to terrify the two men. She softened in the next part. "We'll call her Mina for short, savvy?" She winked.

The men grinned at her words.

"So Mina," Jack said, looking at the little girl. "My, you'll be a beauty.

Will nodded, too overwhelmed to speak.

"I suppose ye'll also be handful, like yer mother, won' ye?" Jack said, still speaking to the infant, one of his fingers held in one of her hands. The little one yawned, while Elizabeth gasped.

"A handful am I?" she said, raising her eyebrows. "I'm not the one who's passing pirate blood down to her." She sighed.

"What is it?" Will asked, coming out of his reverie.

"Between you and Jack, she'll probably end up being a pirate when she grows up," Elizabeth said smiling.

Jack and Will chuckled, as the baby fell asleep. When she awakened, she would on the _Majestic_, on the way to Port Royale, her home.

Elizabeth's eyes perused the two men in front of her. The tension that had been between the two of them for so long had finally dissolved. They'd fought together to rescue her, and Mina's birth had cemented the three in a bond that would never be broken again. Of course, things weren't perfect yet, but with any luck, they soon would be.

__

Finis


End file.
